Shattered
by Gemini Souls
Summary: The bonds of sisterhood are tested in this story of love, lost, betrayal and the soul reaper.
1. Prologue

_"It was the best of times, it was the worst of times. It was the Spring of hope it was the winter of despair. We had everything before us, we had nothing before us. We were all going directly to Heaven, but we were all going directly to Hell."_

We stood on the battlefield facing each other my sister and I. It was a bright sunny day in the middle of November and there was a slight chill in the air. We were standing in a very large grassy public park. It was empty, in fact the whole town was empty, another one of that old geezer's tricks I assumed. There was a creaking sound to the right of me; I noticed an abandoned merry-go-round slowly turning from the wind. We loved the merry go round. We would beg our mother to take us to the park just so that we could play on the merry-go-round. My sister and I would race there and by my being the oldest I would always let her win. She would jump up onto the merry go ground screaming "push Denny push...go fast go fast." I would go as fast as my little seven-year-old arms would allow and then I would jump on and we would laugh and laugh until one of us fell off or threw up. Until one day I fell off and I didn't get back up. My sister was so scared and shocked that her entire little five year old body trembled as well as the ground around her. She leveled the play ground that day, and that was the last time we saw that merry go round.

Those were the good days, but those days had long since past; now we stood face to face with fire in our eyes ready to kill each other. How did we get to this; how did we get to this moment. Our other two sisters stood behind her not knowing what the hell to do. The dilemma playing out on their faces should they let me kill them or should they fight back. How did I let it get this far? Oh yeah that's right now I remember. HIM!

He called himself helping me, standing right beside me encouraging me to make the _right choice_, his beautiful silver hair tickling my cheek his breath on my ear and his soft ever so polite voice telling me "oh just do it…do it and get it over with so we can get on with the rest of our lives. You know Tite needs his mother…or would you rather die and leave him without a mother...hmm didn't realize you were that weak... little chakka zai." I just wanted to tell him to shut the hell up. He wasn't helping. But before I could say anything to him a big ass bolder came flying towards my face. Without hesitation I exploded the bolder with the fire within me it shattered into a million pieces. I knew who threw the boulder but I just couldn't believe it. Did she actually just throw a bolder at me? She really was trying to kill me. My sister, my best friend…I guess it really has come to this. He was there again back in my ear, back inside my head telling me things I already knew "They don't love you chakka zai...not like I love you ne" He let out a little chuckle. He was laughing at me he was laughing at my stupidity. To Hell with it… to Hell with them all.

I launch at my sisters with all the fire burning within me, my body felt like it was on fire. I never felt so alive than at that moment. I felt every inch of my own body, it was engulfed in flames, but to them I had to appear to be on fire. They wanted to kill me, to kill him, and to kill..to kill...no..no..no, I wouldn't let them. I couldn't believe it, he was right, he had been right they didn't give a shit about me. They left me to rot in Hell…to suffer alone not a whisper of a savior coming for me they just left me in Hell, Hueco Mundo, Hell. With one more breath I screamed…"YOU ARE NO SISTERS OF MINE, DIE WITH THE REST OF THEM."

"STOP" someone out of view, yelled, and then I heard it that oh so familiar clicking sound. Click, clock, click clock. My eyes grew wide from shock and my heart started racing, no it couldn't be. I looked to my long time lover and his everlasting grin he wore on his face was gone. I knew it then and under my breath I mumbled

"Kisuke Urahara."

Quote Inspired by: A Tale of Two Cities Charles Dickens


	2. Toma

**Disclaimer: We don't own Bleach or any of the characters, we just love them.**

**Side Note: Theme Song of Shattered is Jar of Hearts-By Christina Perri**

**

* * *

**

"_You're fucking ridiculous," I said looking into challenging dark brown eyes._

"_I'm ridiculous? You string me on for two fucking years, hide things from me lie to me and now your just gonna up and leave. You know how I feel about you Cheyenne, but I guess you don't care." _

_I sighed he had a point I was not the best girlfriend; I reached out to touch his arm. _

_He pulled his arm out of my reach. "Don't touch me; if you really cared about me, you would want this to work." _

" _I do want this to work Ashido," I mumbled._

_Hope flashed in his eyes, he stuck his fingers through my long silky auburn hair and pulled me closer to him, "then make it work," he said. _

"_Just because your moving doesn't mean our relationship has to end. I know things are bad with your family but I can help you through it. I mean things can't be that bad, I've met your family their practically perfect."_

_I withheld a grimace. Practically perfect, I almost laughed out loud. My family was so perfect that we were moving for the 7__th__ time. This time because my sister Mitchie lost her shit and exploded the water pipes in the girls bathroom, nearly drowning a couple of bullies when they attempted to corner her. Or two years ago when we had to move to Tokyo because Alex decided to be a flyer on the cheerleading team and gave her elderly coach a heart attack after being tossed in the air, and not exactly coming down. Yea we were perfect all right, ever since Denny burned down our house and most of the neighborhood at three years old. We had moved from country to country trying to keep our powers secret from the rest of the world. And here Ashido was beautiful with his messy brown hair and satin like pale skin, heart in hand asking me not to leave him, begging me to truly let him inside my life. The ground started subtly shaking in my indecisiveness, a crack ran up the side of the wall. He looked at the crack in the wall with wide eyes and I knew he couldn't handle my family's secrets. He wasn't strong enough, hell I was barely strong enough. I couldn't put him through that, because even though he accused me of being unfeeling I really did care about him. I took a deep breath and pulled away from him. _

"_I'm sorry Ashido but it's over, do yourself a favor and forget about me." _

"_I wish I could," he whispered._

"Are you unpacked yet Hime?" said Mitchie snapping me out of my reverie. I looked up into repentant almond shaped jade green eyes, it was like looking at my own eyes in the mirror same shape, and color, and the same long curly black eyelashes. Her normally sunny heart shaped face, looked down cast and her tan olive skin was paled. I looked at her posture head slightly bowed, long shiny dark auburn hair over her shoulders in attempt to hide, fingers clinched together at her sides, her pouty pink lips were trembling slightly " Cheyenne I am so" I clamped my hand over her mouth I had enough of her apologies. I knew she felt terrible and I couldn't bear to see my younger sister in pain especially when it was needless. I liked Ashido and it hurt like hell to lose him, but my family was everything to me, and I would leave Ashido a thousand times if it meant keeping my sister's safe.

"It's okay Mitchie, it was an accident and it could have happened to any of us."

"It could have happened to any of us, but it didn't. It never does it's always me, I am always the one who loses control" Mitchie mumbled into my hand.

"That's not true last time we moved was because of Alex" Denae said from the door, saving me from answering. Thank god for my older sister's timing because though the last time was Alex's fault the majority of the moves were because of Mitchie's lack of control and I couldn't lie to her and say it wasn't. Denae stepped into my room closely followed by Alex.

" I know away to make it better," Alex said mischievously. Oh lord another one of Alex's plans, Denny and me exchanged looks, and she looked just as worried as I felt.

Mitchie spoke up "Umm no offense Alex but your ideas usually…"

"Suck," I completed Mitchie's sentence.

" Don't worry guys this plan is totally brilliant!" Denny rolled her eyes in disagreement. " I'm serious" she threw two small rectangular plastic cards on my bed. She was holding a matching card in her hand.

"Fake I.D.'s?" Mitchie said questioningly as she held the card with her name, picture and fake birth date.

"One for all of us except Miss 22"she shot a look at Denny. " So throw on your freakum dresses bitches, were going out tonight," Alex exclaimed excitedly. I looked at Denae silently seeking her opinion she smiled a blindingly white smile at me

"You heard her, get ready bitch." I laughed at her as she and my other two sisters exited my room. I unzipped a Louis Vuitton suitcase looking for a dress for the club. I sighed in frustration I had 19 suitcases and 12 boxes of shoes it would take me forever to find a decent dress. Suddenly I wished we were back in Tokyo so I could ring our Butler Alfred and ask him to contact the Omotesando Hills mall and send over their best stuff from the top boutiques, too bad are servants wouldn't arrive in Karakura Town until tomorrow. I guess I'd have to pick the first hot dress I came across. "Not the worst problem, in the world" my conscience reminded me in a voice that sounded remarkably like my sister Denae's voice. Suddenly Ashido's words rang in my head "your family is practically perfect" I could understand why he thought that, why everyone thought the MacDowell's were the perfect family. Our father Daniel MacDowell was one of the richest men in the world. He was the owner of MacDowell Industries, a company that managed everything from steel mills to hotels and woman's cosmetics. Everyone in the world knew about MacDowell Industries and my charismatic father who was nicknamed Gold partially because of his honey blond hair and because everything he touched seemed to turn a profit. Though father was a busy man he was never to busy for my sisters and me he called us his princesses and he and everyone who we knew treated us in the same fashion, like royalty. My mother Tasha Iris was the same way, she was an ex-model turned celebrity attorney and even though she was always flying out to meet her famous clients she always had time to lecture us about our eating and sleeping habits, help us with school and gossip about boys. Our parents were simply the best, not because they were rich or famous but because they loved and cherished their children and didn't hesitate to pick up their lives and relocate to a new city whenever my sisters or I had an "incident". Most parents' would be freaked out by children with supernatural powers, but not Daniel and Tasha MacDowell they never hesitated to bribe or threaten people to keep our secret a secret, and never complained about the constant moving. Instead they comforted us and spoiled us claiming that they were the lucky ones to have such special children. As I picked out my dress for the night another memory of Ashido assaulted me, this time it was a memory of the first time we met. Denae was just singing the last few lines of a song:

_They call me quiet_

_But I'm a riot_

_Mary-Jo-Lisa_

_Always the same_

_That's not my name_

_That's not my name_

_That's not my name_

_That's not my name_

I nearly forgot to strum the guitar as I noticed the messy brown hair bobbing in time with the beat of Alex's drums. When I walked off the stage he was waiting for me. "Your band was pretty good what's the name of it?" "The Golden Irises," I replied with a smile. When I smiled his eyes widened and he blushed "You are the most beautiful person I have ever seen, what's your name?" After that it was history, ancient history I reminded myself. I got ready for the club and in the nick of time the three of us were loaded in Denae's bright yellow Hummer heading to Sesenta y Nueve, Karakura Town's nightclub. When we walked in Metro Station's song Shake It, was playing and as we headed to the dance floor heads turned. I am not conceited but I had to admit it, my sisters and I were damn hot. I looked over at Alex who was rushing over to the bar to get use out of her fake I.D. She had wide silvery grey eyes and honey blond hair like our father and Denae. Her honey blond bob was pulled away from her face showing off her features. She had a soft round face, pouty pink lips, and dimples, everything about her screamed angelic, except the tight hot pink mini dress that was clinging to her short, slightly curvy figure and showing plenty of her tan skin. Alex was trailed by two guys who were introducing themselves as Keigo and Mizuiro, and offering to pay for her drink. Mitchie was being cornered by a really tall muscular guy with curly hair and pretty dark skin. She smiled enchantingly at him as he bent down to whisper in her ear. I was turning to look over at my sister Denae, when I felt a hand grab my hip and pull me closer I slowly grinded against the tall orange haired guy behind me. The song changed:

_Oye Loca! Ven pa'ca! Come here!"_

I looked over at my sister and my jaw dropped. My angelic sister Denny was grinding on a tall thin silver-haired guy like there was no tomorrow. His hands were traveling up and down her sides. "OH MY GOD,"Alex shouted and her pink cosmopolitan dropped out of her hand. Denny had just dropped down to the ground and brought her body back up to grind enticingly against the man's body. The second round of the chorus played and all eyes were on my sister and her dance partner.

_Si tu quiere que te coma toda_

_Abre las pierna, y dale Toma_

_I'ma make that thang bounce!_

_I'ma make that thang shake!_

I have to admit my sister was gorgeous, her golden bronze skin shimmering in the lights, long thick wavy honey blonde hair currently being woven through by long pale fingers. Her silvery grey eyes shining with lust. With her tall athletic yet curvy body she looked more like a Brazilian super model then a 22 year-old singer songwriter. As the light flashed it caught her ever-present silver charm bracelet. I suddenly wondered if I was nearly as beautiful as she was, we had the same basic features, bronze skin, high cheek bones, full red lips and almond shaped eyes except her eyes were silvery grey and mine were jade green. The song slowed down:

_Quitate la ropa, Quitate la ropa!_

_Quitate la ropa, si estas caliente_

_Quitate la ropa!_

He spun her around so there fronts were facing and slowly gyrated against her front pulling her hips to meet his. I was shocked and by the sound of it I wasn't the only one. "It's like they 're having sex with clothes on," Mitchie gasped next to me. As the song ended Denny looked away from her dance partner who was smiling widely without showing any teeth toward us. She blushed at our shocked faces and disentangled herself from him. The guys Mitchie and I were flirting with had left when we stopped dancing. Alex's escorts also left to flirt with a girl with red hair and big boobs.

Denny's dance partner stuck by her side, he leaned over to us and said "think we should all get know each other better, ne, Care to join me for a stroll?"

Alex was the first to answer "listen Mr. we aint that type of family, we're close but not that close."

He laughed, " As tempting as that sounds, I haven't got the time and neither have you. Follow me ladies" he said as he casually pushed pass us toward the exit of the club. We stood there for a second deciding whether or not to follow him, until Denny started walking after the silver haired man and like always we followed her. The silver haired stranger walked toward Denae's yellow hummer and giggled when he read the "Daddy's Girl" license plate.

He opened his mouth to comment, but Alex stopped him "You are so killing my buzz, can you hurry up I have shit to do."

He looked at her distastefully "My my aren't you rude," he said in a mock hurt voice. " I suppose I shall honor your request and make this brief, you haven't got a lot of time," he said condescendingly.

"What do you mean she hasn't got a lot of time," Mitchie voiced my thoughts.

"Not just her all of you, are running out of time" he stopped as to wait for another interruption but none came, we were all stunned into silence. " Sadly you are all going to die, very painful deaths, I might add very soon," he said not looking too sad at all. As a matter of fact the whole time he spoke he wore the same close-eyed grin. Warning bells rang in my head as I realized even though he was smiling, he was serious, he truly believed we were going to die.

"Are you threatening us," I said in a low threatening voice. If this guy thought he was just gonna get away with threatening me and my sisters he obviously didn't know who he was messing with.

"I wouldn't dream of it," he answered. " I was simply passing on a message, I thought you would like to have some forewarning so you could enjoy the little time you have left."

"Who are you?" Denae finally spoke up. Her tone sounded less angry then it should have in my opinion and I shot her a glare, but she only had eyes for the grinning creep before us.

"I am Gin Ichimaru," he said as his gaze slightly softened looking at my sister "look me up when you get to the Soul Society." He pushed away from the car and headed toward a black SUV that just pulled next to the Hummer, it was being driven by a man with bright blue hair.

"But what is the Soul Society?" Mitchie called as he opened the door.

"Oh you'll find out soon enough," he said laughingly, not bothering to turn around as he gave us a two finger wave goodbye.

* * *

Songs Mentioned in Chapter 1:

Not My Name-The Ting Tings

Shake It-Metro Station

Toma-Pitbull


	3. No Such Thing As Angels

"Then it is settled" Captain Commander Yamamoto began "The human ryoka girls with the unnatural powers to control the elements will be watched by Ichigo Kurasaki in the world of the living until further notice." The other 12 captains in attendance nodded since that was all they could really do. As head captain Yamamoto was the strongest and the most powerful. It didn't matter how old and frail he looked and It didn't matter that it was Central 46 that passed down laws and decided the fate of those residing in the Soul Society, because it was he they all feared.

Ichigo Kurosaki, the tall skinny orange haired kid with chocolate brown eyes was standing in the center of the room, he was a substitute soul reaper from the world of the living. He cleared his throat and began rocking back and forth on his heels. "I don't think, you understood me Yamamoto." Yamamoto raised one eye brow as if to remind the Kurosaki kid of his place but said nothing. "These ryoka girls as you call them are extremely powerful together. Individually they could do damage but together they could destroy a city."

"Ichigo Kurasaki how do you know this." A captain standing to his left with long flowing black hair and grey eyes spoke. He was the brother of one Ichigo's best friends.

"I know because of Urahara, Byakuya" Byakuya's eyes narrowed at the sound of his first name rolling off the teenagers tongue like they were long time drinking buddies. "Anyway the sisters don't know the measure of their powers, and could become extremely dangerous if they are not properly taught" he cleared his throat more loudly this time "according to Urahara"

"May I suggest something Head Capain" A captain standing to Ichigo's right spoke up. He had brown wavy hair and brown eyes that were slightly hidden behind black square glasses. He spoke calmly and he had a slight smirk on his face. "If the sisters could cause massive destruction, we shouldn't just have them watched, we should have them guided, and trained...without their knowledge of course" Yamamoto looked as if he was pondering the idea.

"Then it is settled" he slammed his cane down once, his long beard swayed, from the sudden jolt to his frail looking body. "Captain Aizen, you will be in charge of this task, and you will report to me, on the progress. We cannot allow these girls to continue there chaos and destruction." He took one last glance at the captains and turned his eyes to the orange haired teen "Ichigo Kurosaki, you are to return to the world of living, your part in this is over." The teen nodded his head and bowed before turning and walking out of the squad one meeting chambers.

* * *

"Well that went just as planned..." Gin Ichimaru was standing in the office of the squad five captain Sosuke Aizen. He was standing across the room from the captain's desk, messing around with some books on a book shelf. He pulled a leather bound book slightly out from the shelf to look at the title _The Art of War by Sun Tzu_ "that's appropriate" he thought. He paused for a moment before walking over to the sliding doors, he rested his back on the adjacent wall sliding his hands into the pockets of his soul reaper shihakusho pants. He lowered his head and spoke "The old man played right into your hands, he's so controllable wouldn't you agree Captain Aizen...it was like child's play" He chuckled to himself.

"We can't get careless now Gin" Sosuke Aizen was sitting at his desk, signing papers that were left for him by his Lieutenant Momo Hinamori. He look unenthused at the moment.

"Oh that's not what I meant Captain Aizen..." a knock at the door interrupted the silver haired captain of the the third squad.

"Come in" Aizen said without taking his eyes off of his papers. Ichigo Kurosaki walked in. He had a huge grin on his face, and a glimmer of mischief in his eyes. He was wearing his traditional soul reaper shihakusho with his zanpakuto rested on his back. Aizen looked up and with his left eyebrow raised and his voice unwavering he spoke "Still in that form I see...you may drop the pretense now Surreal." There was a flash of bright light and it radiated across the room.

"Oh but I so like looking like a boy...did I do well Lord Aizen." In Ichigo Kurosaki placed stood a young woman in her early to mid twenties. She had golden blond curly hair that reached to the small of her back. Her eyes were sea blue and there was a pink tint to her soft cheek bones, her pink full lips were in a soft smile that showed her upper white teeth. She began to bounce back and forth on her heels swaying her satin white dress that came down to her knees. Her dress appeared to be in layers, the top layer began at her bust it was laced with intricate designs, it hugged the top of her body and complemented her small curves but began to flare down towards the hem, the lower layer was solid satin and strapless. She had on white ballet slippers and wore a white daffodil in her hair. She stopped bouncing when she realized that Aizen was giving her _the look_.

Aizen rested his cheek on his left fist and he glared at Surreal. "You did fine child, but your job is not nearly done. You still have to deliver them to me." She cocked her head to the side "I want you to be the one to watch them and guide them, but I don't want them to know of the soul society not just yet, I will let Gin make that introduction, besides we can't have anyone finding out about you."

"Lord Aizen" Surreal began to speak but Aizen raised his hand to quiet her.

"I already know what you are about to ask...I will keep up my end of the deal if you keep up yours." Aizen turned to Gin who was now standing next to Surreal at her right. "You don't have a problem doing what I've asked of you...I know that you have an attraction to one of them." Aizen's brown eyes were calm as he sat back in his chair resting his elbows on the arm rest and folding his hands in front of him. He studied Ichimaru's face and his body language as he answered him.

"Oh course not Captain Aizen...I'm attracted to a lot of girls ne" His grin still present his eyes securely closed, his body didn't shift his voice didn't waver. Aizen found his response satisfactory..._for the moment_.

* * *

_Four Months Later..._

"Oh my God, that was awesome" Alex yelled, she had her drumsticks in the air tapping them together like she was about to start a song. "You know the crowd just loved me..hmm, but I'm not so sure about the minor earthquake." She turned her eyes towards Cheyenne. Who had her earphones on bobbing her head to the beat playing. She looked up to notice her sisters staring at her. She popped one of the earbuds out of her ear.

"What, what are you staring at." She honestly had no idea why they were looking at her.

"Hime, do you think that shaking the stage was such a good idea." Denae was always the voice of reason. She was changing into her customary Golden Iris labeled navy blue shorts, white t-shirt and white and blue Nikes. This was there first tour without one of their parents escorting them and she wanted it to end as perfectly as it began. They had been on tour for the past four months. They toured The United States and Europe and had decided to end the tour in the city they now called home Karakura Town. The girls sold out the forty thousand seat arena, as well as over half the other venues on their tour. Needless to say they were all on cloud nine. The show ended that night with the girls singing their hit song _Elemental_.

_At my core, I'm just so basic_

_rock solid and animalistic_

_fire burning, just corrupt me_

_no longer pure, but oh so perfect_

_Let's shake the ground_

_making, love making sounds_

_take my air no need to breathe_

_when your inside of me_

_let's start an earthquake_

_let's start an earthquake_

During the earthquaking part of the song Cheyenne thought it was a good idea to make the stage shake. The audience went crazy, and no one suspected a thing but that wasn't the point. "You know, I didn't mean to do it the first time I kind of just lost myself in the song." Denae gave her the look, something she had mastered from their mom. "Okay so maybe the second time was all me...but the crowd loved it."

"In her defense" Mitchie began she was taking her stilettoes off. "I think we did good this tour we didn't have that many _incidents_...and Hime only caused three earthquakes."

"Four" Alex began "I don't care what Hime says, just because she got a weird vibe from a building doesn't give her the right to demolish it." She too was undressing she slipped off her leather studded shorts and slipped on black yoga pants with the words _KISS IT_ on the butt followed by a white tank top and flip flops.

"Okay in all fairness, that building was asking for it besides.." Cheyenne was cut off by a knock at the door. Denae cracked the door to see who was there, her face brightened.

"Surreal I don't know why you knock it's not like anyone can see you." Denae opened the door wider, she gestured to the golden blonde haired woman to enter.

"I saw your show tonight, you girls did an amazing job, but I'm not sure that the mini earthquake was such a good idea." Everyone's gaze shifted to Cheyenne, she rolled her jade green eyes and flipped her hands through her auburn hair. "Although no one suspected anything, you four should always be mindful, of your surroundings you never know who is watching you, and who might try to use you." Surreal said the last part with a slight smirk on her face.

"Thanks Surreal, you are always looking out for us, it's so awesome for us to have our own guardian angel" Mitchie had already changed out of her stage clothes and into black skinny jeans and a red and white boyfriend shirt.

"Looking out for us, if that's what you want to call this shit, I am still waiting for my message from God, YO Surreal, I haven't learned shit." Alex never liked Surreal and she certainly didn't trust her. Mainly because she believed all angels should have wings, and until Surreal they had never seen or heard of angels.

"Alex, seriously not every angel is like the ones on _Touched by An Angel_." Cheyenne had too slipped into something more comfortable, navy blue jeans, and a red and white corset, complemented by red open toed heels.

"Look I get it that not every angel could be the same, but all this time we've been able to see spirits and monsters, and now we are seeing angels, that don't have halos or wings, hello can't I get at least half a wing." Alex turned to look at Surreal, who had her eyes narrowed like she was about to say something but softened her gaze when there was another knock at the door. It was the girls manager Draco Potter, he was telling them that it was time to go and their limo was waiting for them outside the arena to take them home. "Sooo" Alex began "you got any parting words for us angel...no didn't think so..laters." She walked out the door. The other three sisters waved at their guardian angel as they left the backstage green room to head home.

"It's not like Rob, to not be here waiting for us when we come out, I am starting to worry." Mitchie stood on the curb looking both ways in search of their missing limo driver/bodyguard. Rob was 6'5" and was about 300 pounds of pure muscle. He had chocolate colored skin and a bald head. He loved to wear what he called his _angry face_ but deep down he was nothing but a huge teddy bear. Mitchie was right he never was late, he was always prompt, he also knew about the girls secret, which was why he never liked to leave them alone for too long especially a short tempered Alex.

"Girls, there your are." It was Rob he had a deep husky voice, he was jogging up to them. He opened the passenger side back door of the limo for the girls to pile in. He cleared his throat "Alright girls off to the house, I know your dying to get home." He smiled at the last comment and started bouncing back and forth on his heels.

The girls were seated in the back of the limo they had been on the road for the past half hour. Denae was on the phone with their mother Tasha telling, her how the last show was amazing and "No mom, nothing exciting happened I swear" she cut a glance to Cheyenne. Cheyenne rolled her eyes. It was Alex who noticed the obvious detour to their house.

"Hey yo Rob where the hell are you taking us." She was looking out the window as they were approaching the Karakura Bridge. "Yo Rob, I know we are like family, but now would be a good time to answer...anytime." The limo screeched to a halt. Alex was about to yell at Rob again before she realized that outside her window on the driver's side a group of people were gathered looking over the side of the bridge, there was hole in the bridge's metal frame. She whispered "What the hell" under her breath before getting out of the car.

"Lex what, where are you going." Mitchie said jumping out of the limo to follow her sister. Cheyenne pulled her earbuds out and gave a questioning glance to Denae before she followed suit.

"Mom something is going on, I will have to call you back." Denae hung up her phone and got out of the limo. She looked to her right and noticed that Rob was still sitting in the limo, looking straight forward. His expression was cold and unfeeling. She didn't think much of it, her only focus was to her sisters and the rest of the group that was gathered at the bridge. They were shouting and pointing at something. Then she heard it the blood curdling scream of a child, no children. She rushed to the side of the bridge and looked over and her body went cold. There it was partially submerged; front first a black SUV about 20 feet down from the bridge in the water below. The river wasn't calm today and of all day's today it had to be wild. The current was strong and with every crash of water that hit the SUV it sank lower. There was another scream and before Denae could ask if anyone called for help, she saw Alex jump over the side of the bridge "Alex no God dammit what are you doing." But it was too late Alex had floated down to the water and was now fighting the rapids. "Mitchie.." She didn't have to finish her sentence Mitchie was already calming the water around Alex to allow her to swim out to the car.

"Denny, I can't hold it." Mitchie nose was bleeding, she was beginning to shake. On her best days she could control a small amount of water. But a raging river was just asking to much. "I think if I was in the water with her maybe I could control it better." Denae knew that Mitchie was right she nodded. She yelled down to Alex who had made it to the SUV.

"Hey hang on to something Lex, Chiquita is coming to help you." Alex looked up to her and yelled back.

"Oh yeah let me get right on that, Hey Hime how about you give me something to break this window." The girls couldn't see Alex's face but knew she was rolling her eyes. She had her right hand outstretched towards Cheyenne waiting for her, while her left hand, grabbed onto the rails on the roof of the SUV. The girls knew they had an audience but they didn't care. If keeping their secret meant letting a family die, then they didn't deserve their powers. Cheyenne looked over the edge of the bridge looking for the river bank she knew was there. She felt the earth beneath her, she was always connected to earth and could feel it even if she couldn't see it. She knew there was a cliff there. She summoned her power within her body and sent a rock flying in the air towards Alex's awaiting hand. Mitchie had already jumped in and was swimming towards Alex. When she got to the car she looked through the window and saw a little boy with black hair and tear filled brown eyes. He had to be about four years old he was securely strapped into his booster seat. She spoked to him in a soft voice through the small crack in the window.

"Okay sweetie we are going to help you, but I need you to cover your eyes." The little boy whimpered and nodded his head before doing what she had instructed. Alex raised the rock and with a swift motion she broke the glass. The glass broke and fell over the little boys face and body he let out a small cry, but relaxed when he heard Mitchie speak again "It's okay, we are going to help you." Alex crawled into the car through the window. Inside the car she noticed that there was a man and a woman sitting in the front. She was about to check their pulse when she heard the baby girl cry and her heart dropped.

"Oh my God Chiquita, this baby can't be more than a year old." She began tugging at the restraints of the car seat. But they wouldn't budge. She then turned to the the four year old boy, and began tugging at his seat belt but again nothing. The back seat was already half way submerged and the children's restraints were under water; she imagined that was the reason why she couldn't get them free. She turned to Mitchie "The seat belts are stuck, what should we do."

Mitchie looked back up at the bridge to her two older sisters "We can't get the seat belts undone, they are stuck in the car." Denae didn't hesitate she jumped into the river. Leaving Mitchie to try to calm the rapids around the car as well as Denae, it was just too much and she was beginning to feel light headed. In a matter of minutes Denae had reached the car, as Alex was climbing back out. She looked in and spoke calmly.

"I think I can burn the top part of the restraints." she crawled into the car through the window. She snapped her fingers and lit the seat belt on fire to the four year olds seat. He had stopped whimpering but he had steady tears falling down his face. He was staring at Mitchie. He didn't even notice Denae lifting him out of his booster seat. She tried to pass him to Alex through the window, but his outstretched arms were reaching for Mitchie so she passed him to her. "Do you think you can handle this." She made a gesture with her hands circling the top part of her head. Pointing out the fact that the only reason the car wasn't completely submerged was because she was controlling the water.

Mitchie nodded "Do I have a choice" She began to swim away with the boy clutching firmly to her neck. Denae went to the infant. Who was still screaming at the top of her lungs. She began to rub her index finger up and down the side of the baby's face in an attempt to soothe her. But she wasn't having it. She knew she was in danger, and she continued to scream louder. Denae grabbed the restraints to the car seat in the palms of both of her hands and disintegrated them. The baby stopped crying for a second as if to say "what the hell" but then started whimpering. Denae lifted the baby out of her car seat and passed her off to Alex through the window.

"What are you going to do about the parents Denny." She looked worried and she was no longer joking. She was barely holding on to the side of the car and the baby. As the once calmed waves started crashing into the SUV again. Which only could have meant Mitchie had lost control.

"Just go Alex, I will figure out what to do, just get the baby to safety." Alex nodded she held the baby close to her chest and began to swim away. Denae watched her till she could no longer see her. She then turned her attention to the parents. She went for the man who was in the driver's seat. The front end of the car was completely smashed in and he was trapped. She knew there was no way to get him out. But she checked his pulse anyway. There wasn't one. She then turned to the woman, who was pinned in the passenger seat by the door and the dashboard. She checked her pulse but there wasn't one. Denae turned to the shattered window to leave but before she could exit, a huge rapid crashed into the SUV jerking it violently, and sending Denae's head crashing into the opposite window with overwhelming force. She tried to collect herself but the driver's seat smashed down on her right foot, sending a jolt of pain up her leg. She screamed in agony, or at least she thought she did. She was now dazed and confused, and unable to free herself from the sinking car. The SUV jolted again, and sank faster into the raging river. Water began gushing through the broken window with tremendous force. Denae tried to free her leg, but the pressure from the water and the dizziness that was now taking over her senses weakened her. She fought with the seat trying to lift it off her foot, trying to twist her ankle, before **SNAP **"_Aaaggh_" she screamed, her ankle broke, the pain made her body limp. She wasn't going to make it out in time. Her body was cold and fear had finally set in. The inside of the car was now completely submerged. "_It's o.k, they'll be alright, they have each other, you're tired so rest now._" A voice inside her spoke "_just rest now_". She glanced down to her wrist and saw her charm bracelet. She didn't remember his name, she vaguely remembered his face. But he gave her the bracelet and told her when the time came he would be there. "_Did he mean today? Did he mean this moment_?" she thought. Her body relaxed and she let the final breath she was holding onto go, and her mind went blank.

Mitchie saw the cliff before her. Her body was exhausted she was tired. The rapids were too much and she wasn't sure how much more she could take. But she knew if she lost it her sisters would never be able to fight the rapids alone. She swam on, with the little boy clutching at her neck tighter and tighter. "Sweetie, you have to loosen your grip, I can't breathe." But the little boy was scared he was trembling all over. The water was freezing cold, and he had cuts and bruises all over his body. He clutched at Mitchie tighter. She felt her body loosening and realized it was because she let go of her hold on the water "Oh no" Mitchie gasped she tried to regain control of the water, but the little boy she was holding onto began to gulp down to much water, he started choking and his brown eyes grew wide, he wasn't scared anymore he was terrified. He clutched at her neck now in pure desperation strangling Mitchie. She could see the cliff. If she could just make it there she could put the boy down and regain control of the water. But air was escaping her and her vision was turning black. Then she saw Surreal; she had appeared on the cliffs. Mitchie was relieved she, knew her guardian angel would help her, but something was off. Surreal was smiling, no she was laughing. Mitchie stopped swimming and looked up at Surreal and mouthed the words "help me, help me angel" but Surreal laughed harder and shook her head no. Mitchie no longer able to withstand the lack of oxygen from the boy strangling her, succumbed to the darkness, her body grew limp and she let go of boy in her arms. He tried to hang onto her but the rapids were strong, it hit them with alarming force separating their bodies. He floundered in the water, for only seconds before he too went limp. The rapids swept up Mitchie's body sending it towards the cliffs. Mitchie's head slammed into a jagged edge, but she didn't scream as the blood gushed from her head. Her limp body finally rested on a lower ledge broken, bruised and bleeding. Surreal cocked her head to the side and walked over to Mitchie. she placed her foot on Mitchie's head and pushed her back into the water, whispering under her breath.

**"Silly girl there's no such thing as angels"**


	4. Only the good die young!

"_I'm not gonna die_, _I'm not gonna die,_" Alex repeated to herself like a mantra. The waves were breaking in earnest against her. It took all her strength to keep herself and the baby in her arms a float. She knew Chiquita wasn't fairing any better. If the continuous waves slapping against her was any indication, Mitchie had lost control of the water. Every now and then she would stop and listen to the whimper of the child in her arms, and she would fight harder against the mighty river. "_I'm not gonna"_… a giant wave slapping into her face stopped her from finishing her sentence. She dipped under the water clutching the baby tightly in her arms. She floated them to the top of the water. "_Oh shit, Oh shit,_" she thought, her legs were cramping from the cold, and the continuous struggle against the water. It should not be this hard she thought. It had never been this hard to use her powers before, but now when she needed her powers the most they were deserting her. Her arms clutched tighter against the child, she was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't stop to listen for the baby's cries. She was panicking now and looking for a savior. She looked all around her for her older sisters Denny and Hime. They had always been there to save her before, where were they now? But as another wave slammed into her, she realized they were not coming. It was up to her alone to save herself and the child in her arms, her powers and her sisters had deserted her. She clung to the child not noticing how still the babe was. She swam harder trying to reach the riverbank. The cold water and the cold child in her arms weren't doing anything for her rapidly decreasing body temperature. No matter how hard she swam, she didn't seem to be moving forward and she tried desperately to hold on to the words she had repeated to her self earlier, "_I'm not gonna die_." Though she wasn't so sure of those words as she had been moments before, they still held some comfort. Using the last reserves of her power, Alex shot from the river rapids into the sky. She laughed triumphantly it's gonna take more then a river to defeat me! She cooed down to the baby in her arms, they were going to be okay, she had saved them both. Her heart stuttered to a stop and she let out a blood-curling scream. The baby in her arms was still, ice cold and blue. She was …_**Dead**_. Alex let go of her hold on the air at the same time she let go of the dead baby. "_I deserve this, I deserve to die,"_ she thought dejectedly. She knew there was only one reason why her sisters had not come to her aid, they must be dead already. She risked her and her sister's lives to save that family and she had failed miserably. She had sentenced her sister's to death by trying to play hero. She didn't deserve her power or her life. With her arms raised up in offering and her feet together, she sank into the water. As the water encased her, her last vision was one of her family smiling at her. _"I am so sorry,"_ she said to the vision, until it faded leaving nothing but darkness.

"_Come on Denny, come on,"_ Cheyenne mumbled from a bridge in Karakura Town. Her eyes fixed on the spot in the river, where the black SUV had just disappeared. She held her breath waiting for her sister Denae to come back up from the river. After she had counted to ten twice in her head she started to tremble, in her anguish she did not notice the sudden tremor that ran through the bridge. All she could think of was Denny wasn't coming back up. And from her position on the bridge she couldn't even see where Mitchie and Alex were. Cheyenne closed her eyes, this day had gone horribly wrong ever since they stopped on the bridge. Cheyenne wished with all her heart that this was just a terrible nightmare and when she woke up, she and her sisters would be safe at home in their beds. She lifted her hand to her shoulder and pinched hard. She wanted to wake up now or she would be in danger of wetting the bed, for this was Cheyenne's worst fear. Cheyenne stood on the bridge paralyzed with fear. Her entire life she was terrified of heights, she wasn't nicknamed the Earth Hime for nothing. She got her nickname because she was grounded like the earth. Every time she was off the ground she felt as though she was being suffocated, her heart would race, her hands would get all clammy, and worst of all her mind would start playing images of what her body would look, like splattered on pavement. This time was no different. Only her fears were worsened by ten fold. Because she just knew there was no way to avoid jumping off the 20-foot bridge into the icy water rapids below. The true terror came from knowing that not all of them would walk away from this tragic incident. Wind whipped through her hair as she tried desperately to choose which sister to save. It felt as though her heart was being split into three. Memories of childhood assaulted her. Her, Denny, Lex, Chiquita whispering to each other in the middle of the night when they would all creep into Denny's room during thunderstorms. Her and Denny sitting side by side playing the piano and singing their hearts out. That time when she and Alex found an injured golden retriever and begged their parents to let them keep her. And the many times Mitchie came home from school with tears in her eyes asking for her help. Cheyenne remembered every memory in perfect detail as they sped through her mind like a fast-forwarded dvd. She did not know what to do. How does one pick between your sisters, best friends, the other parts of yourself? It was like God had asked her to choose between her heart, lungs, and her brain and she just wanted to cry out; "I CAN'T CHOOSE, I NEED THEM ALL TO SURVIVE!" Water sprayed her as wind blew the water from the crashing waves up. She shakily leaned over and saw Mitchie sinking into the water headed for a collision with rocky cliffs and her decision was made. She raised her hands and the rocky cliffs smoothed and molded into a hand that reached out to grab Mitchie and the little boy Mitchie had been trying so desperately to save. Simultaneously a rock the height of a hill shot up towards her on the bridges edge and she carefully grabbed onto it as it sunk back into the water. She ignored the sounds of awe coming from the crowd. She raised the earth hand holding Mitchie and the little boy up out of the water. She moved her makeship latter against the land hand and gracefully jumped on to it. She checked the little boy, he was coughing up water, but he was okay. His brown eyes looking at her fearfully. "It's okay honey, your safe now," she said in her most sure voice. She turned to look at her sister and her heart broke, Mitchie wasn't moving, her neck was bent at an odd angle and on her head was a large wound. Cheyenne examined Mitchie's wound closer and found herself looking at her sister's bare skull. She emptied her stomach as she realized her sister was dead. Without a second thought she jumped off her platform into the cold turbulent water. She searched frantically for her sister Alex. She knew that Denae and Mitchie were dead, because she had failed to help them when they needed her the most. She had one last chance to do the right thing, she had to save Alex. Her youngest sister, the sister that she personally had named when her dad asked three year old Hime, what she wanted to name her baby sister she had immediately said Alex after her favorite popstar. The one person who could always make her laugh. Assaulted with memories Cheyenne swam harder until she was caught in seaweed like debris, she began to frantically struggle to free herself until she collided with something hard. She pulled her head up and realized with horror that she had run into Alex facedown in the water. The seaweed wasn't seaweed at all; it was Alex's luminous blonde locks. Blood pounded in her ears at the realization, and she desperately grabbed her sister. She shook Alex roughly, "_wake up Lex_," she shouted. "_Goddamit wake up! You're all I have left! Please_?" she ended in a plea. Alex did not move. Wide unseeing grey eyes stared into Cheyenne's and Cheyenne screamed. Alex was dead, Denny was dead and Mitchie was dead. She was alone in the world. She clung to Alex's limp frame as a wave hit her. As the towering wave engulfed her, she smiled. She clutched her dead sister, while water filled her lungs. She embraced her death gracefully; she would join her sister's in 'whatever came after life'. Because living without them was not an option.

* * *

_Meanwhile in the Soul Society, Surreal was speaking to Captain Aizen in his office at squad five headquarters._

"Those girls are as good as yours. They should be arriving in the Rukon District at any moment now," Surreal said. In a some what hesitant voice she asked "Did I do well Lord Aizen?"

"Yes, Surreal you delivered them to the Soul Society just as I asked. So I shall deliver Kisuke just as I promised," he replied.

"Oh goody" she exclaimed rocking back in forth on her heals and clapping her hands in delight.

"Surreal did you happen to see Gin before you left the World of the Living?"

"Captain Ichimaru isn't here yet?" She exclaimed in surprise. "I spoke to him right before the accident to let him know the girls where on the way to the Karakura Bridge. I assumed he'd be back by now; he didn't stay long enough to watch the fun parts" she said with a smile and evil glimmer in her eye.

"No Gin has not returned yet, but I will be sure to give him the appropriate greeting when he does return," Lord Aizen said in the same monotone polite voice as always, but for some reason Surreal shivered at his words. Hours later, Gin arrived in the squad five Captain's office.

"Captain Aizen," Gin greeted upon entering the office. His usual wide grin stretched over his face.

"Well Gin I am so glad you finally made it back," Aizen said with a slight lift of an eyebrow at the word "finally".

"Sorry I worried you Captain, I had some things to take care of," said in a slightly mocking jovial tone.

"Things? Well if that's what you want to call it I won't fault you," Aizen replied in a bored voice.

Gin's grin widened, "I don't know what you mean by that Captain Aizen?" Gin said in mock surprise.

"Now Gin there is no sense in lying to me, I already know you went to save her," Aizen said in a slightly admonishing tone.

"You know me so well Captain Aizen," Gin Ichimaru answered.

"That's right Gin, I know you just as well as you know yourself. I can see all those little "things" you are trying to hide from me." Gin opened his mouth to reply, but was silenced by Aizen's raised palm, the universal symbol of stop.

Aizen continued speaking," now Surreal told me those girls would be arriving in the Soul Society soon. Can I count on you to welcome them?"

"Sure Captain Aizen," he said, "it would be my pleasure."

* * *

Some days Bill Samson hated his job, and this was one of those days. He slowly walked towards the ivory colored mansion. Poor girls, he thought miserably as he looked at the picture of four girls, two of them blondes and two of them brunettes. So beautiful, so young, so talented, this was every parent's worse fear. He fought tears of sympathy as he imagined what he was about to do. Thanking God that his little girls were safe and sleeping in their beds. He stopped in front of the french doors wearliy knowing that he was about to deliver a blow to the MacDowell family that they would never recover from. He had been a police officer for 17 years and this was only the second time he had to make this visit. He took a deep breath, a knocked twice. A short elderly butler lead him to the elegant sitting room. A mocha skinned woman with sky blue eyes and jet black hair came down the stairs in a lavender silk robe follwed by a tall thin blonde man with sharp grey eyes. He could tell by their anxious and tired expressions that they had not been sleeping. Probably waiting up for their daughters to return, he mentally sighed. "Good evening Mr. and Mrs. MacDowell, I am Deputy Samson from the Karakura Police Department. I have some bad news for you, there has been an accident involving your daughters…."


	5. Awakening

Chapter 4 Awakening

"_How could this happen to me I've made my mistakes, Got nowhere to run, the night goes on, As I'm fading away, I'm sick of this life, I just wanna scream how could this happen to me."_

Tasha MacDowell felt the cool breeze of the night air hit her on her face as her husband opened the door of their burgundy jaguar. Finally snapping her out of the trance she had been in since the officer left her and her husband standing in the living room of their home. Daniel MacDowell had his hand outstretched towards his wife waiting for her to take it. She looked up at him she had tears at the corner of her eyes and they were threatening to spill over. "Danny if they're, if they're..." she trailed off. But there was no need for her to finish her sentence, Daniel knew what she was trying to say he had been thinking the same thing.

"Tasha, let's not get ahead of ourselves, let's just see what they have to say." Daniel gave her the best smile he could muster, "Here sweetheart take my hand." Tasha stepped out of the car grabbing a hold of her husband's hand not daring to let go. She looked down at her feet and inhaled deeply before looking back up into her husbands gray eyes, she squared her shoulders and nodded at Daniel. They walked hand and hand through the door's of Karakura General Hospital Emergency.

The couple looked at each other and smiled weakly before walking over to the reception desk, the nurse behind the counter looked up from her paperwork she smiled brightly and asked "How could can I be of service"

"Yes, uhm I'm Daniel MacDowell, this is my wife Tasha, we were told our daughters were in an accident and were brought here." Daniel gave the nurse a weak smile

"Okay sir I need their names."

"Denae, Cheyenne, Mitchie, and Alex MacDowell." There names shook off his tongue. The nurse's smile faded and her eyelids slightly drooped. She stood from her desk and smiled this time a bit more forcefully.

"Please have a seat, I will get the doctor." Daniel and Tasha saw the change in the nurses disposition but decided to ignore it . They were going to think positive, even though nothing gave them a reason to. Officer Samson failed to give them any information. He just said that the girls had been in an accident, and that they were needed at the hospital. He had offered to give them a ride, but Daniel didn't want his rattled wife in the back seat of a patrol car, although she seemed rather put together he knew it wouldn't take much to send her over the edge. They sat down in the first available seats not to far from the reception desk. There were very few people there and the room was rather quiet. The waiting room was very welcoming it had soft earth tones for wall paint and brown cushioned chairs, a water fountain to the left, and a 42' flat panel t.v. off to the right showing the news(_and after the break more from Nelliel coming to us live with Tragedy on the bridge)_,

Tasha was still holding onto Daniels hand, she rested her head on his shoulders letting out a long sigh. _"My daughters are strong and very powerful...I'm sure in a matter of minutes I will see Alex running to me asking for something outrageous while Cheyenne rolls her eyes... their okay...their okay._" She closed her eyes and nodded _"Yes, nothing to worry about, nothing at all_" she told herself. Daniel looked down at the top of his wife's head. Her breathing was even, and she was stroking the back of his hand, he knew she was doing it absentmindedly. She had to be thinking of their children, of their daughters.

"_Daddy Hummers are the safest cars ever and if you love us you would want us to be safe." _He chuckled to himself as Alex voice rang out in his head,she always knew how to con him. She was his baby girl, and although her powers were the weakest of the bunch she more than made up for it with her strong personality.

"_What kind of accident, could my daughters be in, with their kind of powers."_ He thought to himself. _"Mitchie had the least control of her powers, but her sisters more than made up for that; didn't they"_. He shook his head "_no they are alright, I am being foolish they are alright nothing but minor cuts and bruises, right."_

"Ahem" someone cleared their throat obviously trying to get the attention of the bewildered parents. Daniel and Tasha MacDowell looked up to see a young man in his late 20's or early 30's looking at them. He had short blonde curly hair, and aqua blue eyes. He had flawless tanned skin. He wore green scrubs with a white lab coat. "Hello" he began "My name is Dr. Carlise Cullen; are you Daniel and Tasha MacDowell."

"Yes we are" Daniel answered.

"Could you please follow me." The doctor turned on his heels and began walking towards a door to the far right of the waiting area. The lights were turned off and it was very small room. It had had four chairs and a coffee table. Two chairs were on opposite sides of the table. Dr. Cullen turned on the lights and gestured for the couple to have a seat. He closed the door and sat in a chair on the opposite side of the parents. He sat up right shoulders squared with his arms rested on his thighs and his hands folded in front of him. He inhaled deeply before he spoke. "I am sure you were told that your four daughters were in an accident." The parents nodded, Dr Cullen inhaled deeply again and closed his eyes for a second before continuing. "There was a family that went over the Karakura Bridge in their car. Two adults, and two children." Tasha gasped and began shaking her head. She knew there was no way her daughters would stand by and watch a family drown. "Your daughters jumped in to save the family."

"Doctor their okay right, please just let me see them, I just need to see them." Tasha MacDowell went to stand but Daniel held her firmly in her chair. He whispered in her ear.

"Tasha let him finish, remember who are daughters are...we will see them soon" He turned to the doctor and nodded for him to finish.

"The water in the river was very wild today, and unfortunately...I'm sorry to have to say this...but two of your daughters didn't make it." Daniel and Tasha's eyes grew wide and their breath hitched. Did he just say two of their daughters were dead. The doctor continued "The other two were revived at the scene but the paramedics were unsure of how long they had been without oxygen, we are running tests to determine if there is any brain activity, or..or if they are brain dead."

"Oh my God no! no! no!, please you. you have to be mistaken." Tasha's composure was finally shattered, and tears began to stream down her cheeks as her breathing became more rapid she grasped at her chest. She was trying to collect herself maybe she didn't hear the doctor correctly. Daniel spoke the words she didn't want to hear, the words she was sure the doctor hadn't said.

"Doctor are you telling us, that two of our daughters are dead and the other two might be brain dead."

Doctor Cullen nodded his head. "Yes. I'm very sorry for your loss Mr and Mrs MacDowell. Daniel's body began to tremble from head to toe he buried his face in the palms of his hands and began to shake his head side to side. Tasha stood up and walked over to the doctor and knelt down at his feet grabbing a hold of his hands.

"Please doctor there is a mistake, please you don't know our girls this is a horrible mistake." She looked at him sky blue staring into aqua blue as if wielding him to give her the answer she wanted.

"I'm sorry ma'am there is no mistake" he shook his head and took a hold of her hands and rubbed them.

Tasha stood up and sat in the seat next to the doctor, directly in front of her husband she began, rocking herself and chanting "no, no, no, not my babies...please God not all of my babies"

"Please wait here, we will come for you when the test are done." Dr. Cullen stood up to exit, he was nearly out the door before he heard a cracked whisper coming from Daniel.

"Doctor which one of our daughters are dead?"

_

* * *

Meanwhile_

Rangiku, the busty red, head was walking rather fast through the Rukon district. She really wasn't in a hurry she was just trying to lose the little pink haired chipper kid that became her shadow for the day. Yachiru skipped along at Rangiku's right side. She was humming a tune to herself and was having no problem at all keeping up with Rangiku. Yachiru looked like a six year old girl she was dressed in the standard black soul reaper uniform and she was playing in her pink hair. "Chesty do you have any idea where you're going you probably should let me lead" Yachiru looked up at Rangiku with a wide smile.

Rangiku gave Yachiru a huff and quickened her pace. They rounded a corner when suddenly they heard a loud crash, up ahead about ten feet away a large crowd was gathered. "Hmmph looks like the locals are gathered once again to select the village idiotic brute, we don't have time for this let's go a different way Yachiru." Rangiku was about to turn around and head the opposite direction when she heard a female voice rang out.

"Hime, seriously get off of him we don't need this shit right now." The voice sound like it was coming from the center of the make shift ring.

"No, next time he will think twice before he decides to grab a woman's ass." another woman answered, probably! Hime. The ground began to tremble and it took Rangiku no time at all to figure out who the man was that began all of this trouble because the next thing she knew he was flying through the air and had landed at her feet. She looked down at him, both of his eyes were black and he had a bloody split on his bottom lip. She was about to speak but Yachiru began laughing and pointing at him.

"You got beat up by a girl, my Kenni would never want to fight a wimp like you," she said. She was now rolling on her back with her hand over her mouth trying to control her laughter. Rangiku rolled her eyes and walked over to the now dispersing crowd.

"Okay, Hime was that necessary, he was actually kind of cute." A girl with auburn hair had her hands on her hips and was talking to another girl with her same hair color. She was wearing black pants and a red and white plaid shirt. There were two other girls with them both with blonde hair they too were glaring at the girl with arms across their chest.

"You know Mitchie you are a little too nice sometimes, just a little too nice," Hime answered she was flipping her hair and brushing the dirt off her arms and pants.

"Excuse me!" Rangiku had walked up to the four girls, there was something off about their spiritual pressure. The others may have thought that the minor earthquake from moments before was nothing, but Rangiku knew better. "I saw the way you girls handled that brute over there, do you like to fight."

"Look lady, we don't know who you are, but that guy was asking for it, we don't go around looking for trouble, if that's what you are insinuating." A young girl with blonde hair and gray eyes spoke.

"Lex that's enough, we don't need anymore fights today." The other blonde haired gray eyed girl spoke, her outstretched hand towards Rangiku. "Hi, my name is Denae, these are my younger sisters, Cheyenne, Mitchie and the rude one here is Alex, would you mind telling us where we are and how we can get back to Karakura Town."

"Hmm" Rangiku began rubbing her chin, how was she going to tell these girls, that they were dead._ "Well no need to beat around the bush" _she thought. "Uhm, you are in the Rukon district of the Soul Society, you can't go back to Karukura Town because...because you're dead." She expected them to start yelling at her, she expected the little blonde haired meanie to maybe take a swing at her but what she didn't expect was for them to start laughing.

"Oh yeah, if we are dead, then why don't we remember it, I mean I think we would remember dying." The blonde haired meanie Alex had her hands on her hips and face turned up. "So, cut the bullshit lady and just tell us how to get home."

"It's Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto, and like I said before you are dead and this place _is _your home now." She about had it with these girls if they didn't want to listen to her why waste her breath, she was about to leave when she heard the oldest one speak to her.

"Do you know Gin Ichimaru" Rangiku turned her gaze to the oldest Denae she was looking down at her feet avoiding the shocked looks of her sisters "He told us to find him when, when we got here" she lifted her head to meet Rangiku's gaze.

"How do you know Captain Ichimaru?" The other girls heads snapped towards Rangiku their mouths were wide open, this had to be an elaborate joke. No they couldn't be dead. They looked back at their older sister searching her face for an answer. She always had the answers, but instead she spoke to Rangiku.

"Will you please take us to him?"

"Denny you can't be serious, we're not dead we're not..." Cheyenne shook her head side to side, she then grabbed Denae's shoulders and began shaking the blonde haired girl. Someone had to knock some sense into her, because they weren't dead they couldn't be.

"That's enough Hime, now isn't the time to fight me, we have to go." Denae looked at Rangiku "Will you please take us to Gin Ichimaru, I'm sure he has answers."

"Well there goes my spa day," Rangiku said under her breath. She turned on her heels and began walking back towards the Sereitei. "Hey you haven't seen a pink haired demon around have you?" Rangiku asked an elderly woman standing near by. The woman shook her head. Rangiku shrugged her shoulders "Oh well, I guess she got bored and ran off" The girls followed Rangiku in silence none wanting to address the obvious question. After walking for what had seemed like forever and a day, the girls walked through the gate to a place Rangiku called the Sereitei. The buildings were much cleaner, and better taken care of and it almost seem like the sun shined brighter here. The place they just left had dirt roads and run down shacks as homes. This place was the exact opposite with its perfectly paved streets and nicely built homes and buildings. Even more strange all the inhabitants were wearing the same robes as Rangiku and carrying swords.. "Sooo, you never said how it is that you happen to know Captain Ichimaru."

"Lieutenant Matsumoto who are these individuals you've escorted into the confines of the Sereitei?." A tall man with gray eyes asked, he had long black hair and was wearing the same black robes as everybody else but with a white haori, a pale green silk scarf and white fingerless gloves. He looked disgusted as he began to study the girls one by one until his angry gray eyes fell upon seething jade green eyes that seemed equally disgusted. She spoke before he had a chance.

"Who the hell are you to judge? I see the way you are looking at us!" The ground began to tremble "Ever since we got here it's been one incident after another!"

"CHEYENNE!" The other three girls screamed. Cheyenne closed her eyes and began to breathe slowly in and out until the ground stopped shaking. She opened her eyes to see the man still looking at her with wide eyes. She knew that look, it was oh so familiar, _here we go again, _she thought he could never understand. But his gaze softened and he took one step closer to her before he spoke.

"You must learn to control your emotions and not let them control you." He inched closer to her face and she could feel his warm breath. "Do you often lose control?"

"No, never!"

"Hmm, then why is the ground trembling again?"

Cheyenne inhaled but couldn't let her breath go, usually when she lost it she knew she was losing it and could instantly gain control of her power, but this time she hadn't realized she was shaking the earth. _"He smelled so good and his voice, his voice..."_

"You're doing it again"

"Shit" Cheyenne slapped her hand over her mouth. Her sisters were behind her laughing their asses off. She secretly wished that she had her ipod right then, she just wanted to drown the world out with the sweet sounds of _Metallica_ or maybe even a little _Insane Clown Posse._

"Captain Kuichiki, these women have requested to be taken to Captain Ichimaru...they know him and." Rangiku was cut off by said Captain.

"Are you in the habit of taking ryoka directly to a Captain; Lieutenant Matsumoto?" Captain Kuichiki stated while still eyeing Cheyenne.

"No Captain, just ryoka named Denae, Cheyenne, Mitchie and Alex." She finished her sentence with a smile on her face.

Captain Kuichiki eyes widened for a second before he stepped aside he began to walk away but spoke in a monotone voice "Very well then, be on your way" He stopped and turned and looking back at Cheyenne "I will see you again, try not to destroy any buildings in the mean time." He flashed a quick half smile before turning to walk away.

"Well that was odd, even for Captain Kuichiki, well then time to be on our way, this way." Rangiku turned on her heels and began walking towards squad three. After walking a little further they reached their destination. Rangiku knocked once and entered "Oh Gin you have visitors...are you busy?"

The cool voice floated through the open door and it sent a chill down Denae's spine "My my Rangiku, if I said I was busy would it matter." There was a chuckle "Very well let them in." Rangiku poked her head out and gestured for them to enter with her head. No one moved at first. This was awkward, they were outside of the office of the man who told them they were going to die, was he psychic, or was he just a crazed maniac because for all they knew he could have been the one that killed them. They all turned and looked at Denae.

"What! why are you all looking at me?" Denae looked scared and confused a look that never graced her face... ever.

"I mean Denny, you did hit it off with him best...you know." Alex shrugged her shoulders and started singing "Oye Loca! Ven pa'ca" she began imitating her sisters dance moves from the night in question.

Denae exhaled sharply she closed her eyes and tried to remember the man's face but was drawing a blank. She remembered the attraction oh God did she remember. Well hopefully he remembered her face maybe even her put her shoulders back and raised her chin and marched right into his office, she stopped two steps in and froze on the spot leaving her sisters no option but to walk right into her.

Gin sat at his desk his smile faded and his eyes flew open; yes people his sky blue eyes were open and they were staring right into Denae's gray eyes. He slowly stood up from his desk and whispered "Chakka Zai."

_

* * *

Meanwhile_

Daniel and Tasha MacDowell stood in the hallway, just outside the door of their daughters' hospital room, rooted to the spot unable to move forward or backwards. Doctor Cullen told them that their daughters had some brain activity but not much. There was significant amount of brain damage and they had to be kept on life support. It was unlikely that either girl would ever wake up and if they did they would never be the same. So Daniel and Tasha just stood there looking at their daughters both lying in hospital beds. Denae and Cheyenne, their two eldest daughters were still alive; but just barely. Tubes and I.V's coming from everywhere and their chests rising and falling in unison, those two had always been in sync. But now watching them breathe together, felt like a cruel joke because it wasn't really them breathing in unison but the machines breathing for them. Tasha closed her eyes and tears began to streak down her face, she felt Daniel grab her hand as he began sobbing. She tried to remember her daughters voices, their laughs, a time where they were all happy. But she couldn't the only thing she could hear was the sounds of those God awful machines.

Beep...Beep...Beep.

* * *

Songs used in this chapter

Untitled-Simple Plan

**Thank-you to those who kept with this story thus far, don't worry smexy time will be coming soon as well as more face time with our favorite soul reapers :)**


	6. Maneuvering, so close so far away

**Author's note: This chapter is split in two parts, Part 1 Maneuvering, Part 2 So close, but so far away.**

**Aizen POV**

Gin Ichimaru was a fool, I thought to myself as I listened outside the room, well hidden in the shadows. I could tell from the sound of his voice that he was surprised to see all the girls in the Soul Society, I fought a chuckle, poor Gin was clueless as always. As brilliant as Gin was, he always failed to notice vital details, like how transparent his emotions were. Gin had once again slipped up and showed his true colors, and once again I had to go out of my way to fix his petty attempts at being good. I knew he would have a problem harming his little fire starter the moment I issued the order, it was just amusing to see how far he would go to protect her.

I pressed closer to the door as I heard Gin exclaim hotly "Chakka Zai, you are not suppose to be here!"

I heard a chair fall and decided to intervene before Gin did something stupid again. I opened the door to see Gin arms outstretched reaching for a blonde girl, who was eyeing him with large gray eyes. The other three girls and Gin were staring at me. I put on my most cheerful and unassuming expression.

"Hello Gin, I didn't know you had visitors, I'll just comeback later," I said focusing all my attention on Gin, daring him defy me. He didn't, instead he dropped his arms in defeat and grinned at me with closed eyes.

"Not a problem at all Captain Aizen, Lieutenant Matsumoto just brought some friends I met in the world of the living," Gin said nodding his head towards the girls. Good, I thought to myself it seems Gin is going to follow the plan after all. I pretended to ignore the way he was standing slightly in front of the gray-eyed blonde like he was trying to hide her from my view.

"These lovely young ladies are your friends Gin? Well aren't you lucky. Please introduce me so I can get better acquainted with them." Not so subtly reminding Gin of the script that I wrote for him months ago.

"That's right where are my manner's, Captain Aizen this here is Mitchie, he said pointing a long pale finger at the girl closest to me, I smiled. Her pretty eyes looked at me trustingly and she smiled warmly back at me. Mentally I sighed clearly she would be easy to win over, but she wasn't the right sister for my plan her element could be strong but her lack of confidence and control didn't make her an ideal candidate.

" This is Cheyenne, they call her Hime," Gin said gesturing to the next girl. I smiled at her and gave her a little bow. She pursed her full red lips and raised a delicate eyebrow sizing me before lifting her chin a fraction to nod in my direction. Well that's Earth, I know why they call her Hime because she is a snob. I thought as I surveyed her beautiful face, her powers were among the strongest I had ever heard of, but what is a princess to a God? Tempting, but to high maintenance for my plan.

"I'm Alex," the girl next to Cheyenne said interrupting my thoughts. I smiled at her and she licked her lips, she sized my up to, but not in a condescending way like her sister, but hungrily. Bingo, I found the sister who would be the key to my plan. Granted she was the least powerful of the sisters, and I would much rather have Fire or Earth. Alex was clearly the boldest, and I would need her daring when I enacted my plan. I waited for Gin to introduce the last sister. And of course he didn't right away.

He gave the girl the barest of looks, actually showing a slither of sky blue irises before saying "this is Denae." Ah so this is the fire starter. The girl's sharp gray eyes met my chocolate browns searching my face. I smiled politely at her just as I had to her sisters. Her eyes narrowed and she pressed her full lips into a thin line. Gin was studying her reaction just as much as I was. He seemed pleased, by her obvious dislike of me. I fought the urge to chuckle at him. His little fire starter was the most powerful of all the girls, according to Surreal's reports. But I never intended to use her. I didn't need too, he was going to do all the dirty work when it came to Denae, he just didn't realize it yet.

"It is so nice to meet you all, Gin I just wanted to remind you that we have a captains meeting in 10 minutes. I suggest you bring your guests; I couldn't help over hear the worries expressed by these young ladies at being in the Soul Society. I am sure Captain-Commander Yamamoto can explain things to them," I said innocently. I knew that Captain Yamamoto was calling this meeting to assess the girls. But I had to feign innocence, as a part of my plan to make the girls trusts me.

"Sure Captain Aizen," Gin said, gesturing with one hand for me to lead the way. As we walked through the Seireitei, toward squad one head quarters, I acted as a tour guide informing of them of all the things they needed to know about the 13 Court Guard Squads, lavishing attention on the girls especially Alex. Gin opened the doors and we found all the captains already there waiting for our arrival.

"Sorry were late Captain Yamamoto, Gin had some visitors, I suggested you would be able to help them," I said with a knowing smile.

Captain-Commander Yamamoto eyed the girls "According to the report given to me by Substitute Shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki these girls each possess a power of one of the four elements. Kurosaki concluded in his report that each woman controls the element that she posses to a degree stronger then any zanpakuto of the same element."

All the captains looked shocked at the admission. The girls in question stared at the Head Captain, and absorbed the new information.

"Based on Kurosaki's reports I …" Yamamoto started to say.

Alex interrupted him "Who the hell is Kurosaki?"

"It would be wise, to refrain from speaking, until I am done issuing orders," Head Captain Yamamoto said calmly.

"Jeez, I didn't know this was a no talking zone," Alex mumbled under her breath.

At the same time her sister Cheyenne raised her eyebrows and breathed the words "orders". I fought an amused smile, at the look of irritation on Yamamoto's face at being interrupted again.

He ignored both girls and continued, "It is my decision in concurrence with the members of Central 46, that the powers you four possess could be useful to the Gotei 13. You will each be trained by one of the captains of the Gotei 13, and instructed on the rules and regulations of the Soul Society", he said in a business like tone that afforded no argument. He eyed the two rows of captains for volunteers. I immediately stepped forward at the same time as Gin just as planned.

"I'll train Chakka Zai," Gin said cheerfully, grabbing a hold of Denae's hand, which she quickly snatched back glaring at him.

"It would be my pleasure to train Miss Alex in the ways of the Soul Society," I said smiling at her. She smiled back, and to my amusement she blushed. Too Easy, I thought to myself.

"Perhaps Captain Tosen would like to train Chey…" I was cut off by Captain Kuchiki who I just noticed had been staring intently at Cheyenne, interesting I noted.

"I will take this one," Captain Kuchiki said in his cold apathetic voice. He looked at Cheyenne and she looked at him. Unconsciously they took a step towards each other.

I hid my disappointment. "Well Captain Tosen, you can train Mit…"

"Actually," Denae spoke up interrupting me. "You mentioned on the way over here that one of the captains had power over ice and the weather. As you know Mitchie's power also deals with water. Wouldn't it make sense to put them together?" she said her clear gray gaze shrewdly searching my face, for a reaction. I held her gaze as Captain Hitsugaya stepped forward. If Gin didn't learn how to control this bitch, I would have too, I thought silently.

"I will train her, Captain," the young white-haired captain said, looking at Mitchie, who smiled warmly at him.

"Then it's been decided Captain Ichimaru of the 3rd division will train Denae, the ruler of the element of fire. Captain Aizen of the 5th Division will train, Alex the ruler of the element of air. Captain Kuchiki of the 6th division will train Cheyenne the ruler of the element of earth. Captain Hitsugaya of the 10th division will train Mitchie ruler of the element of water. Meeting adjourned," he said tapping the cane that stored his zanpakuto on the ground.

The four girls said their goodbyes, and then followed their individual captains to their new living corridors. I walked with Alex, complimenting her on her beauty and pretending to listen while she prattled on and on. When we finally reached her new room. I bent down to kiss her hand.

I looked her in the eyes and whispered "sweet dreams, beautiful Alex." She blushed crimson, before stuttering "goodnight." I flashed stepped back to my room, and closed the door. The time for the end of the Soul Society and the beginning of my reign over the heavens is quickly approaching. After 100 years of waiting my plan was set in motion. That senile old fool Yamamoto had played perfectly into my hands, by splitting those girls up. Years ago when I first decided to become a God I researched different ways of gaining power to overthrow the Gotei 13. My answer lay within the four classical elements. By combining air, water, earth, and fire I could become unstoppable. Since every zanpakuto, and kido spell in the soul society has a core in one of the four elements, the soul reapers would be unable to fight using their weapons, against their weapons true rulers. They would be defenseless, and I would quickly over power them. I spent years, and years searching for objects or people who possessed the four elements. Until finally I found them, in the world of the living. Four powerful little girls who left a trail of disasters wherever they went. I knew I had found the key to destroying the Gotei 13. I was plotting a way to ensnare them when Surreal showed and offered her services. Her gift was perfect for the job, and saved me the time it would have taken to capture and hypnotize the real Ichigo Kurosaki. Now that the girls were in the soul society I had to finish the job. I had to divide them and individually gain their trust and loyalty and then turn them against the Gotei 13. My plan was already working the girls had been separated; two of them had already crossed over to my side. The little fire starter was working with my pet Gin and Alex was practically in love with me already. I would use Alex to convince her sisters to work for me. It would only be a matter of time before I had all four girls calling me master.

* * *

In the World of the Living Kisuke Urahara was thinking of a blonde girl. His mind took him back; to the first time he saw her 19 years ago. He left Japan to visit England and pick up some supplies for an experiment. He was walking back from an engineering shop when he felt a strange spiritual pressure. Being the curious person he was, he followed the spiritual energy curious to see its source. The spiritual energy led him to the burning remains of a posh town house and a blond child wreathed in flames. The girl was in the heart of the fire, her silver gray eyes frightened as she watched everything around her go up in flames. Being as young as the girl was, she couldn't understand that she was causing the destruction. She screamed for her mother and father yet repelled them by raising her flamed protectively around her. Her parents looked absolutely terrified as they watched their daughter. The girl's mother was pregnant and clutching her husbands hand with an anguished expression on her face. Her eyes never moved from her daughters burning frame. The little girl's wide terrified eyes roamed from her mother, to her father and baby sister before finally coming to rest on Kisuke. It was something about that expression; innocent and scared that made Kisuke go to the extreme. Kisuke leapt through the fire and wrapped his arms around the inflamed girl's shoulders, hugging her. He could feel fire eating through his clothes and burning his skin as he whispered comforting words in the girl's ears.

" It's okay, everything is going to be alright, you have to calm down," he said to her as he let go over her shoulder's and looked into her eyes. He mentally willed her to gain control of her powers.

The girl's eyes wide eyes got even wider as she whispered "Me? I'm doin dis?' She looked so frightened "am I a monsta?"She asked him. Kisuke tried to soothe her fears, even though it felt like she was killing him with her firepower.

"No" he fought to keep his voice normal. "Far from it, I think you may be an angel. Now if you wouldn't mind turning down the heat?

She stared at him, her trembling little lips poking out in confusion.

"You just have to calm down, try breathing in out. Come on deep breaths. In and out, in and out, " he said.

The little girl mimicked his breathing and with every deep breath she took, the flames around her lessened, until they were none existent. Kisuke watched her ignoring the pain of his blistering skin, and focusing on the girl who indeed did look like a little angel when she wasn't cover in flames. He smiled warmly at her "good job I'm guessing this is the first time this happened to you?" She nodded her head.

" If I tell you how to put the fires out will you listen and remember?" she nodded again.

"Focus your mind and call the fire to you. Speak to it, just like your speaking to me and it will come to you," he whispered.

As the fire cleared, leaving only black smoke the girl's parents came racing to their child's side. The girl's mother grabbed the girl into a hug as if she would never let her go. The girl's father held back a little choosing to walk up to him instead.

Two pairs of gray eyes met, and the girls father whispered "Thank you, in a reverent voice he grasped Kisuke's hand with his left hand, carefully maintaining a firm grip on the sleeping baby in his arms. " I don't know what's wrong with her, but I thank you, my whole family thanks you, if there is anything I can ever do for you…"

Kisuke held up his hand "actually there is, he said eyeing the little girl still wrapped in her mother's hug as they walked towards Kisuke and her father.

"I think we should have a talk about …" he stopped mildly embarrassed that he did not know the little girls name.

"Denae," her mother supplied. "Her name is Denae MacDowell."

"Yes well I think it's best that you bring Denae to my hotel tomorrow, here is the address and we can discuss how we can keep this," gesturing with his hand to the ruined buildings "from happening again." The girl's parents glanced at each other before looking simultaneously nodding their heads. They owed him that much.

"Goodnight, Oh and you might want to find a hotel to stay at for yourselves," he said cheerfully before turning on his heals and flash stepping back to his hotel.

Early in the morning the four MacDowell's arrived at Kisuke's hotel. Daniel MacDowell wore a grim expression his sharp features pale as he sat down to listen to what Kisuke had to say about his daughter. His wife Tasha kept a calm face for her children, even though her eyes looked anxious. Denae played with her redheaded baby sister on the floor.

Daniel spoke first in clipped tones " We didn't get a proper introduction yesterday my name is Daniel MacDowell, I am owner MacDowell Industries. I would like to thank you for help with Denae yesterday and offer you, compensation for keeping your silence about our daughter's condition." He gave Kisuke a cold look and pulled out his checkbook. "Name your price."

"Well Daniel that won't be necessary, I didn't invite you here to take your money. I asked you here so we can discuss training and protecting your daughter."

Daniel gave Kisuke a disgruntled look before coldly saying, " What would you know about my daughters 'condition'? I have spoken to at least five of the best doctors in the world within the last couple of hours and they have no answers, and you think you do?"

"Daniel," Tasha admonished in a whisper.

"It's okay," Kisuke said as he opened up his green robe, showing his bare skin much to both MacDowell's dismay.

"What the in the hell do….,"Daniel started.

"Look" he said cutting him off. " No burns."

"Oh my God he's right. That's amazing. How did you do that?" Tasha said shocked.

"A little thing called kido, that's not the point. The point is I know away that will stop things like last night from ever happening again," Kisuke said.

"How do you plan to do that? And how much is it going to costs me?" Daniel said.

"Eh, I'll give her three weeks of training and then we can talk about the cost," Kisuke said waiving a fan in front of his face.

"You're a complete stranger, you expect me to just give my daughter over to you!" Daniel said outraged.

"Actually I am not a complete stranger, names Kisuke Urahara and I don't think you have any other choices. I am sure those doctors you called thought you were insane when you told them your daughter was on fire. Am I right?"

The vein in Daniels forehead stood prominent and his normal snowy complexion was flushed. His wife answered before he could.

"Look me and Dan only want the best for our daughter. If you think your training will help Denny, then we'll do whatever it takes," Tasha said. Her sky blue eyes looking intensely at him.

"Call me Kisuke, and don't worry about Denae" he said looking at the blonde girl who was currently speaking gibberish to her baby sister "I got a feeling she will be just fine."

Reluctantly Daniel made the arrangements for his daughter to fly Karakura Town in a couple of weeks for training with Urahara. Before leaving Daniel looked Kisuke in the eye.

"I am trusting you with my daughter, but if you screw me over I will personally bury you," Daniel said.

"Why I've been buried before and it wasn't that bad, but that's a story for another time. Kisuke said smiling from under his hat. "See you in a couple of weeks" he said cheerily while subtly shoving Daniel out of his hotel room. He waved cheerily Tasha and Denae before wishing them good-bye.

_Two weeks later…_

Kisuke was trying his best to communicate to three year old Denae not to set his favorite hat on fire. It didn't help that Tessai was cooing how cute she was while holding a fire extinguisher. Kisuke had once called the little girl an angel but he was eating his words. Though she looked like a cherub, she acted like a little devil. She spent half her time hiding or running from him and the rest trying to set fire to him and his things. She just had so much energy it was exhausting even for him, attempting to train Denae made Kisuke thankful he never had kids.

"Denny put that fire out, right now or you'll get no cookies tonight," he said in his sternest voice. Her lower lip trembled and the fire she had been shooting from her palms went out. Tears welled in her big gray eyes at his tone a voice and the threat of no snack. Kiske immediately felt sorry for her and was about to take back the threat. When Tessai spoke up "Don't you think that's a little harsh?"

"Fine you can have your cookies okay, after you finish training," The tears dried and a sunny smile replaced her frown. Tessai ooed and ahh at how adorable she was. Kisuke wanted to kick himself, the little girl had him wrapped around her little fingers.

Time flew by and before Kisuke knew it, three days were over and he was saying goodbye to Denae at an airfield. Her father was personally picking her up in his private jet. Even though the little girl gave him hell, he was really going to miss her. He had known her for less then a month but he cared deeply about her. He gave her a hug then pulled away, "give me your arm," he said.

He attached a silver bracelet to her arm, with one charm dangling from it. The little girl studied the bracelet that was a little too big for her tiny wrists with interest. She looked at the scarlet charm and said "beautiful."

Kisuke laughed as he inspected the charm with her, delicate glass shaped likes a shield with tiny flame flickering in it, met his eyes. As her father's jet landed he whispered in her ear "This charm is called the everlasting flame, it will never go out. One day when the time is right we will meet again, I promise."

"Thanks Mr. Urahara tell thanks too," she said before hugging him again.

Just then her father appeared out of the jet striding towards them. Denae took off like a bullet running as fast as her little legs would take her towards her father. Her father picked her up and spun her around kissing her on the forehead.

"Hey Denny how is my little Contessa doing?" She laughed "good daddy." He put her back on the ground and said " go wait by the jet, I need to talk to ." She nodded and walked to the jet.

Daniel walked to Kisuke and stuck out his hand "Thank you , I realize I was a little harsh before. My daughter is very unique I hope she wasn't to much trouble."

"It's Kisuke and its no problem. Denae is gifted but she took to the training well I assure you, you will have no more problems with her losing control of her powers," Kisuke said.

"So this little fire thing, wasn't a one time thing or a sickness?" he asked sounding almost hopeful.

"Nope sorry, the 'little fire thing' is Denae's permanent ability. Denae has the ability to generate and control the element of fire," Kisuke said. "As a matter of fact, you ought to get your other kid tested, she also might have the gene."

"My other daughter, Cheyenne? Gene? What the hell are you talking about?" Daniel said horrified.

"It's nothing really, it's just a theory I have. Denae has her ability through a genetic phenomenon and maybe her sibling will also develop supernatural control over the elements. It's just a thought, I could be wrong and Denae could be the only one with abilities," Kisuke said, though he sounded skeptical about being wrong.

"Well I hope you are wrong, now what do I owe you for your services Mr. Urahara?"

"It's Kisuke and you owe me pictures, letters and phone calls," Kisuke said.

"Huh..Pictures, letters, and phone calls?" Daniel said in confusion.

"Well you want to pay me and that will be my payment, I want to know what's going on with Denae and if her siblings develop abilities as well," Kisuke said his striped hat hiding his grey eyes from Daniel.

"Fine we have a deal," he said reaching out and shaking Kisuke's hand. And for years Daniel did just that. Kisuke discovered though Daniel talked a big game he was actually a pretty stand up guy, he sent school pictures, and letters about the girls. His wife Tasha was a magnificent scrap booker, and sent a scrapbook filled with pictures, notes, and music from Denae and all the MacDowell girls to Kisuke at the end of every year. Every time the girls had an "incident" Daniel always called Kisuke for advice. Kisuke had become Daniel's go to man when it came to all things supernatural, they weren't best friends but Daniel trusted Kisuke completely. So after his daughter Mitchie lost control again and Daniel had to fork over 300,000 American dollars to keep her classmates quiet he called Kisuke. Kisuke immediately suggested that Daniel move his family to Karakura town, so that he personally could look after them. Daniel trusted Kisuke so much that he along with his wife, immediately agreed to move to Karakura town. In their minds they thought "what could go wrong in a small town like Karakura town and it would be nice to share the burden of looking after their supernatural daughters. They loved their daughters immensely but four young girls with super powers would be hard for any body to handle. On his end Kisuke had come to be quite attached to the girls even though he had never met Denae's sisters, he still felt overwhelmingly protective about Denae. No matter how many pictures he had seen of the little girl proving that she had grown up, he still thought of her as a three year old terror trying to set his hat on fire. On the day she was set to arrive he went to the store to pick up her favorite cookies and WHAM! He almost got run over by a hot pink Hummer. The teenage girl at the wheel had gray eyes, blond hair and a scowl. After nearly killing him the little brat had the nerve to honk the horn and shout "Watch where your going creeper, you could have scratched my baby!" she said petting her dashboard. The auburn headed girl next to her shook her head and mouthed sorry to Kisuke, even though she looked like she was fighting a smile. Kisuke ignored both girls and bent down in front of the car to get his dropped bag of cookies. He grabbed for the bag at the same time as another person bent down for the cookies. His body slowed down and his brain seemed to speed up. He noticed several things at once a silver charm bracelet gleaming in the sun, the smell of ginger cookies and cherry blossoms and turquoise nail polish on her fingers before looking at her face.

"Here you go, I am sorry about my sister she is a bit of a hot head," Denae said with an apologetic smile.

He had once accused her of being an angel and damn he had never been more right in his life. Little Denae MacDowell had grown up to be a stunning young woman. For one of the first times in his life, Kisuke Urahara was speechless. Her almond shaped silver gray eyes stared into his storm gray eyes; she looked at him in confusion. Before another extraordinary beautiful redheaded girl appeared next to her.

"Hey, dude are you gonna take the stupid cookies or not? " the redheaded girl said with narrowed eyes.

"Hime, knock it off just because your pissed about leaving Ashido doesn't mean you have the right to take out your anger on strangers!" Denae chastised.

"Whatever I didn't want to come pick up those damn cookies anyway, I'll be in the car," the redhead said before popping in headphones and stalking away.

Denae sighed before looking at Kisuke "I'm sorry about my sisters, we just moved here and it's been really hard on us," she said straightening up, and holding out the bag of cookies to Kisuke. He never had the chance to answer. Because once again the bold blonde in the driver's seat honked the horn, then shouted, "Yo Denny, we don't have all day!

Denae picked up her cookies and jumped in the car without a second glance. The hot pink Hummer fishtailed around him, out of the parking lot. Kisuke was glued to the spot. That was …Denae… the beautiful goddess was the same girl he had been buying cookies for. He knew in that moment that he was doomed because when he saw her wearing that bracelet, his heart had abandoned his body and claimed that girl as it's new owner.

Four months had passed since his accidental run in with Denae. Kisuke had decided it was best if he kept his distance from her. She was young and beautiful and human, being in love with her would be an unnecessary complication for both of them. Besides she clearly didn't remember him and if she did she would probably be creeped out that he romantic feelings towards her. Silently Kisuke protected her and her sisters. He followed them on tour making sure that they had no incidents. He had been so focused on protecting Denae that he started neglecting his shop, and Yoruichi suggested he take a break from his little obsession. They were in Karakura Town, and there was at least four other soul reapers in the town, and she would be fine for one day. He listened to her, and took one day to rest and look over his shop. He would regret taking that day off for the rest of his life. Around midnight he got a call from Daniel MacDowell.

"You said you would protect them, you said to trust you, and now… now.. " Daniel said frantically.

"Whoa, whoa Daniel what are you talking about?" Kisuke asked.

"There was an accident and my daughters… my..my daughters… are… dead," he said sobbing in between the words.

Kisuke's heart sank. It couldn't be true, they couldn't be dead… he just took off one day, Kisuke thought in denial.

In a demanding voice Kisuke said "What hospital?"

"You..you should have protected them…" Daniel said ignoring Kisuke's question.

"WHAT HOSPITAL?" Kisuke practically screamed into the phone, his anger, guilt and fear getting the best of him. Daniel told him the address. Everyday Kisuke came by and brought flowers for the sisters. He would hold Denae's hand and speak to her for hours. Everyday Kisuke's misery grew; he regretted so much that now that he had never told Denae how he felt about her. Or even worse that he wasn't there to save her when she needed him. Still he waited for her because he knew that one day she would return to him. As he squeezed her hand he thought bitterly so close but so far away.


	7. Divide and Conquer

Chapter 6 Divide and Conquer

He closed his eyes and imagined her straddling his lap and singing in his ear with her sweet sensual voice. Although she was just outside the window it sounded like she was right there in his office singing in his ear. "What are you singing Chakka Zai?" Her voice floated through the open window.

Let's shake the ground

making love making sounds

take my air no need to breathe

when you're inside of me

He chuckled "with pleasure Chakka Zai, with pleasure" Her voice began to fade as she walked further away.

Captain Gin Ichimaru was sitting at his desk signing paper work, when Denae walked by singing to herself. He began thinking of the day he met her. He was sent to the world of the living by Captain Aizen to observe her and her sisters. His job was to find out if they were powerful enough to destroy a city. He was just suppose to observe and if need be get them to use their powers, but he was not suppose to interact with them. After only watching them for a couple of hours, he could not resist the blonde hair gray eyed fire starter. She was feisty to say the least and everyone around her respected and looked up to her. He thought when he approached her she would give him hell just like the other men who approached her that night. But she melted in his touch and before he or she even realized it they were all but having sex on the dance floor.

Since coming to the Soul Society, he thought they would pick up where they left off but, her death did nothing for their relationship if anything it pushed her further away. He never wanted her to come there, he wanted to keep her from Aizen to keep her all to himself.

Whenever he could he would sneak off to the world of the living to watch the sisters, correction to watch Denae, his little fire starter. He had orders from Aizen and he knew what needed to be done, but when the time came he just couldn't watch her die.

Causing the accident was no problem, what did he care about a happy little family, they were just a means to an end. He watched from a distance as Surreal drove the limo onto the bridge and he smirked to himself when he watched the younger blonde girl jump over the side to save the family. "So predictable" he thought to himself, he knew she would be the first to try to save the family. Although she talked a big game, she was weak in the heart. "Hmph, there goes the other one, so weak that one, what the hell does she hope to accomplish, she can barely control a cup of water let alone a river, two down two to go," he thought. But when Denae jumped in he didn't just merely shrug it off, he didn't laugh at how idiotic she was to try and save her sisters in a raging river when her power was fire. In fact his heart stopped his breath hitched and he froze on the spot. He half hoped she would just stand there and watch her sisters drown one by one. "But you can't always get what you want." He walked over to the frame of the bridge and leaned over to watch the scene unfold before his eyes, he watched the SUV sink with her inside and he waited for her to come up but, she didn't. His job was to make sure they arrived in the Soul Society, all four sisters, that was his job. But fuck Aizen to Hell, he would never let him have HER!

"You don't know everything and you're not mom so stop acting like her!" Alex's breaths were coming in heaves she was so mad. She had her hands at her sides curled up into fists and her face was flushed red. "I'm not dumb, or stupid so stop treating me as such. God! you can be so stuck up sometimes!" A gush of wind nearly knocked Denae off her feet.

"Lex calm down, I just want you to be careful." Denae had her hands up in surrender. She didn't know how this conversation turned in this direction.

"Calm down! calm down! I'll calm down when you learn to stay out of my business Denny, for years we've been connected at the hip because of our little secret and we let you control us, and now we don't have to keep the secret anymore, you're still desperately holding on to us...Let Go!"

"Lex that's not what this is about, I don't trust him, and I just want you to be careful." Denae's voice was even, and she was now pleading with her gray eyes.

"I am careful he's helping me, he's helping us Captain Aizen has been nothing but nice to us since we got here. So do us all a favor and get a life and stay out of our business!" Before Denae could argue any further Alex stormed out of Denae's room slamming the door behind her.

Denae stood in the same spot for a few minutes bewildered and trying to figure out what had just happened. Alex had stopped by to visit her to catch up since they hadn't seen or talked to each other in days. She started telling her about her time living in the squad five barracks and training with the soul reapers, which was fine until she started talking about her developing relationship with Aizen. Denae always prided herself on being the sensible sister. She always gave everyone a fair shake, but Aizen was different. Denae walked over to her bed and sat down, she stared out the window, looking at the people passing by. She had to admit that maybe her separation from her sisters may have turned her into a crazed mama bird, but after having to take care of them for so long, how was she supposed to let go and not worry so much. She let out a long sigh and stood up deciding to go visit Cheyenne. "Maybe she could help" she thought Did she handle the situation with Alex wrong?

Denae made her way through the Sereitei to squad six. She found herself singing Elemental and humming various tunes, which always seemed to calm her down whenever she was upset. Lucky for her family she never had any trouble with her powers. Which was a good thing, because if Denae ever got too emotional and lost control she could scorch an entire city.

Denae walked through the halls of the Kuchiki mansion in search of her sisters bedroom. "Lucky duck" she thought to herself "How lucky is Hime, to get assigned to the rich Captain" she found herself giggling.

"Excuse me miss can I help you?" Denae turned around to see a servant bowing to her.

"Oh, sorry I didn't see anyone when I walked in, I'm Denae I'm looking for my sister Cheyenne."

"Miss Cheyenne is out on the training grounds with master Kuchiki." he nodded his head to direct Denae.

She smiled at him "Alright, I know where that is, I'll just show myself out." Denae made her way out to squad six training grounds.

"I should feel bad that Captain Ichimaru will be without a training ground soon" she thought "but he did insist on training me." She tried to tell him she didn't need training but he was adamant.

"Don't be embarrass little Chakka Zai if you can only make but a little tiny flame." She would swear that she saw him wink at her with his eyes closed "that bastard." She got so irritated by him insulting her powers, that she scorched the earth of the entire area except the land that surrounded him and just because he called her Chakka Zai she disintegrated his white haori clear off his back turning it to ash at his feet. She thought he would be a little frightened or shocked by her powers, or even a little pissed about his Captain's coat but he only laughed. "My my, Chakka Zai, you are a scary little pyro, such precision." he stated dusting his shoulders off of ash.

Denae walked to the edge of the training grounds of squad six, looking down into the pit. She expected to see Cheyenne trying to crush Captain Kuchiki with a boulder, but what she saw made her heart stop. "Another sister lost." she thought. Cheyenne was standing face to face with the Captain her hands in his hands her eyes were closed and he was staring at her intently, talking to her in a soft voice that Denae could barely make out. "Trust me, trust in my voice, the earth is your foundation, I am your foundation, ground yourself to my voice, breathe in and now out, good Cheyenne very good." He leaned in closer to whisper in her ear. Denae couldn't hear him but whatever he said made her bronze skinned sister blush and smile brightly. The earth trembled "Hmm, looks like we still have to work on getting that under control."

Denae slowly walked backwards not wanting to disturb the two. "The last thing I need is another sister pissed with me" she thought. Lost in her thoughts Denae tripped on a rock falling backwards with a rather loud yelp, she braced herself for the hard ground that never came. She opened her eyes to see that she was floating in mid air. She looked around and saw Alex with eyes narrowed and her arms folded across her chest.

"You're welcome, that was your ass a few seconds ago, but thanks to Captain Aizen's training I had no problem catching you." Denae felt the air pushing her back on her feet she turned to her sister.

"Thank-you Lex, Listen..."

"Save it, I don't wanna argue with you anymore, let's leave it."

"Hey guys, what are you doing here." Cheyenne heard the commotion and was now climbing out of the pit.

"Oh nothing Denae here was just coming to tattle on me" Alex said with a wave of her hand her arms still crossed.

"What" Denae was shocked "That's not why I am here Lex"

"Oh so you don't think I'm a helpless naive little dumb ass because I trust Captain Aizen" Alex had an eyebrow raised and her hands were on her hips. Denae began shaking her head side to side and her hands were up in surrender for the second time that day.

"Whoa what's going on here" Cheyenne was looking at her sisters with a confused expression on her face, while scratching her head.

"Cheyenne" Byakuya interrupted "We need to get back to your training, these squabbles are an unnecessary distraction."

"Listen Baklava" Cheyenne said knowing that the incorrect pronunciation of his name would do nothing but piss him off "They are are my sisters and they never fight, so cool it, and just wait for me there we can continue in a minute...Jeez."

Within a blink of an eye Byakuya was standing in front of Cheyenne speaking in a cool monotone voice "know your place, and this is not some vacation you're on you have orders all of you." He turned to look at Denae and Alex before turning back to Cheyenne "Training is necessary and until you learn to control your powers and not cause chaos and destruction where ever you are; training is what you will be doing."

"I know how to control my powers. I don't have..." Before she could finish her sentence Byakuaya bent down and blew in her ear causing a massive quake in the area. Several people standing near by held onto whatever was close by others including Denae lost their footing while Alex cooly floated off the ground.

"Like I said you need to learn control...now come." with another flash step both Cheyenne and Byakuya were standing back in the middle of the training pit. Cheyenne was looking at him with her mouth open before it shifted into a soft smile, he returned it with a half smile before looking back at a shocked Denae and Alex. "Don't you two have training of your own to get too."

"I do, laters" Alex gave a two finger wave to Cheyenne before turning on her heels to leave. "Coming Denny, I'm sure Cheyenne wants to be alone with her new favorite person."

"Bye, I will see you later Hime." Cheyenne didn't hear either of her sisters she was still looking into Byakuya gray eyes. "I guess I can go see how Mitchie is doing, I haven't seen her in a couple of days, she has been training so hard."

"Maybe you should let her, seriously Denny let go, I just went to squad ten and her and that little boy were engrossed in what they were doing."

"I'm not barging in on anything, I just miss my little sisters is that so wrong. It feels like every since we got here we've grown further apart, we have never been separated from each other doesn't that bother you?" Denae and Alex were now making their way through squad six back towards the Kuchiki home.

"Hells no, honestly I was getting so sick of spending every waking moment with you bitches...I mean that with the utmost respect" she said slapping her shocked sister on the back. "Seriously don't go messing with Mitchie she is having the time of her life with that little kid...I have to go now Captain Aizen is probably looking for me...hey don't you have training you need to get to." Denae raised and eyebrow and pursed her lips.

"That asshole is nowhere near my level to even handle me." Denae said with a scoff.

"Hmm I seem to remember someone grinding on said asshole a couple of months ago" Alex poked her ass out and started bouncing it up and down and before Denae could reply she took off running. Denae shook her head and started walking towards her favorite hiding spot in the Sereitei the Kuchiki garden.

May the flowers continue to bloom...

He knew that with a little more time and patients Cheyenne would have complete control of her powers. The only thing that was truly holding her back was her raw emotions and her obvious attraction to him. He smiled to himself at the memory of Cheyenne causing the center of his training ground to cave in when he kissed her on the fore head. After two earthquakes and a rock slide he had decided to end her afternoon training. He wasn't sure how much more of Cheyenne's earth power squad six could withstand, the damage she was causing was getting expensive but no matter how expensive it got he was still more than happy to continue her training, because although he would never admit it the flirting part of her training was rather enjoyable for him. So you would never catch him complaining about what needed to be done.

To everyone in the Seretei it may have seemed like he was bored and fed up with her, but it was quite the opposite. Cheyenne challenged him mentally and physically and she was able to dish his crap right back to him, and as an added bonus she was gorgeous (of course he would never admit that out loud). It had been a while since he felt this way about a woman not since his Hisana. So here he stood in front of her memorial asking for her permission to do what he never thought he would have the courage or will to do to allow himself to do, fall in love with Cheyenne MacDowell.

Till the water runs dry...

Toshiro Hitsugaya the boy genius captain of squad ten was sitting at his desk running his hands through his short spiky white hair. He was very wise and smart for someone his age and although he looked like he was no older than twelve, no one dared talk down to him. For the first time in a long time Captain Hitsugaya was relaxed, he took a sip of his jasmine tea before closing his turquoise eyes and reflecting on the days events.

She was getting better, he had to admit but she still had a long ways to go if she was ever going to control her powers. He dealt with ice so he knew how she felt trying to control something so free as water. The element was never meant to be controlled he tried to explain it the best he could. But her argument was always the same "Denny has no problem controlling fire, and nothing is more free and dangerous than fire."

The truth of the matter was that her sister Denae did have more control than her. He often wondered was it because she was older or was it something else. He felt like Denae should be struggling at least a little just like Cheyenne but that was neither here no there. His focus was on the sister he was assigned, the sister whose powers was closes to his own.

Mitchie had a sweet disposition, and everyone in his squad had taken a liking to her. She also had a way with words, made the best cup of tea he had ever tasted, loved watermelon just as much as he did and God bless her got Matsumoto to do work. He smiled at the thought of Rangiku finishing her stack of paper work. "She might be beneficial to have around." he quietly said.

"Captain Hitsugaya, are you ready to get back to my training." Mitchie stood at the doorway to his office with a big smile on her face and her jade green eyes twinkled in the sunlight.

Captain Hitsugaya stood from his desk and walked over to the young girl grabbing her hand as he exited his office pulling her along "Hai."

69 way to want you...

Lieutenant Shuhei Hisagi was a tall lean man with short black spiky hair and piercing gray eyes. To all but his friends he was thought to be the calm and reserve lieutenant of squad nine, the one with a stick up his ass but his friends new better. Today he was on his way back to his office, he had just return from lunch with Rangiku where he did more drinking than eating. "I really need to say no to her when she invites me out for lunch" he said to himself. He continued walking until he ran into his secret crush Alex MacDowell. Nothing like a feisty woman to spice up your life. He had only tried to approach her once and that had been a disaster.

"What is that shit on the side of your face anyway?...you perv." Alex was two inches away from his face staring at his tattoo.

Normally Lieutenant Hisagi would be offended, normally he would've made a snappy come back, normally he would've just turned around and walked away. But this woman was something special, so this time instead of his usual smart ass remark he just chuckled, which only served to piss Alex off.

"What the hell is so damned funny 69?" She moved her head so that she could look him squarely in his eyes "Are you touched in the head or something?...shit everybody here is fucking nuts."

"Do you always say the first thing that comes to your mind little one?" He smirked at the last comment knowing it would only piss Alex off further.

She huffed forcefully sending Shuhei flying ten feet in the air. But being the talented Lieutenant that he was he landed gracefully on his feet, this time laughing out loud. "I've never had so much fun asking a woman out, you are amazing; so what do you say to a you and a me?" He ended that last part with a wink.

Alex rolled her eyes and walked up to Shuhei, grabbing the front of his robes pulling his 6"2' down to her size "Listen here Shu Shu if you think I'm going anywhere with a guy that has 69 written on the side of his face you are truly out of your fucking mind and another thing if you ever approach me again you and little Shu Shu are going to be permanently separated." She glanced down at his crotch and then pulled him closer to her face "catch my drift." Shuhei nodded his head in agreement while a huge stupid smile graced his face, he sighed in relief when Alex let him go.

He should have been worried about the little threat, he should have said to himself no woman is worth the trouble after all he was very fond of little Shu Shu. But life had been boring lately and he was always up for a challenge. "Hey where are you off to Alex?" She turned around with a smile on her face which quickly faded when she noticed who had asked the question.

"YOU" she began growling "what's the matter don't you like having balls Shuhei?"

"Actually it's Lieutenant Hisagi if you don't mind and I'm actually very fond of my balls thank-you very much."

Alex rolled her eyes and turned to continue on her way "I don't have time for this."

"Well, see you around beautiful." With a lazy wave Shuhei took off in another direction towards his own squad leaving a fuming Alex.

"Honestly the nerve of that guy. I wonder if I could actually get away with chopping off his balls, hell I would settle for just one." She turned on her heels stomping off to her destination.

Game Set Match...

"Chakka, Chakka, Chakka Zai come out come out where ever you are." Gin chanted throughout the Sereitei. He hadn't seen Denae in a while and he was getting very bored "doesn't take much getting a rise out of her". If he took a moment he could focus on her spiritual pressure and find her but where was the fun in that. This game was more fun and more arousing. Oh the things he wanted to do to her when he finally found her, if she finally let him. "Chakka, Chakka, Chakka Zai I have something for you." he lowered his voice so only he could hear "something I know you'll love to play with." He stopped dead in his tracks when he felt a surge of her spiritual pressure "So you're there my little fire starter, Hmm you like to go there a lot don't you." He began walking in her direction.

He found her sitting on a stone bench under a blooming Sakura tree, her eyes were closed and her head was tilted back. She looked so peaceful and relaxed and if he wasn't such a bastard he would have left her alone but since he was. "I've been looking all over for you Chakka Zai... why do you come here? is my little squad three not good enough for you?"

Denae's calm demeanor quickly faded and she had her eyes narrowed, if looks could kill. "I told you my name is Denae not Chakka Zai and it's none of your business why I come here."

"Ah but it is my business since you are mine to control (coughs) train"

Denae heard the mix up of words but assumed that Gin was being his regular ass of a self "look I don't know what you want with me, but I don't need training I have complete control of my powers and it's been that way since I was three; now if you don't mind I would like some peace."

"You can get peace, at my squad, or do you not want me anymore." he said with mock hurt in his voice poking his lower lip out.

"WHAT, what the hell are you going on about. I never wanted you."

"So, you've been using me then, you're such a tease Chakka Zai."

"IT WAS JUST A DANCE."

"What are you talking about? What dance?"

"Oh so now you wanna play dumb" Gin threw his hands up and shook his head from side to side like he had no clue what Denae was talking about. "Toma ring any bells, club Sesenta y Nueve" Gin shook his head "Oh my God seriously, you're gonna play dumb you don't remember grinding on me."

"What's grinding Chakka Zai and why do I have the feeling that I might like that." His grin grew wider. She stood up and walked over to him.

"Why are you such an ass I know you remember dancing with me in the world of the living."

" I don't dance, it's too exhausting and I don't have time for such energy taking things." He said this so matter of factly. Denae just wanted to punch him in the damn face.

"So you don't remember" Denae spun around so that her back was to his chest, she began rolling her hips enticingly against his front before dropping down to the ground and slowly bringing her body back up to grind on him "that" Gin began to breathe heavily. Grabbing a hold of Denae's hips he bent down to whisper huskily in her ear only after he controlled his breathing.

"Oh of course I remember, I just wanted to see if I could get you to do that again." He licked the outside shell of Denae's ear sending a shiver up her spine, and a sharp breath escaped her lips "my little Chakka Zai."

"Ooooh ooh, I hate you" Denae yelled stomping off leaving Gin. To say she was mad would have been a serious understatement but Captain Ichimaru was happy.

"I wonder if that is going to damage our relationship, oh well I bet she is in the mood for training now. What a pity too I just got this new Haori" He chuckled to himself as he set off in the direction of the fuming fire starter.

Elsewhere in the world of the living...

"I know this is not what you want to hear Tasha and Daniel but they are not getting any better and they probably won't, do you think they would want you to continue holding on to them when there is really no hope." Barbara Robinson the sister of Tasha had flown in to stand by her sister's side since the day she found out about her nieces. She did what she could to help them deal with everything from the double funeral to their daughters fans, she even told them the things they didn't want to hear.

Doctor Cullen had come in earlier that day to give his prognosis of Denae and Cheyenne's condition and it wasn't good, and to the parents dismay he had left them with paper work on organ donation. Tasha had a complete melt down and Daniel stood by his daughters hospital room window for hours not speaking.

"I can't, we can't there is still hope, it's only been two months we have to give them time, just a little more time." Tasha was sitting next to Cheyenne's bed holding her hand tears steadily streaming down her face. Daniel was looking out the window his breathing was even but there was a look of pain on his face. He chose to say nothing.

"The doctor said there is no improvement, there should have been some sort of change in their condition by now but there hasn't been any. I'm not saying you have to decide anything now. But you can't leave them like this forever, it's not fair to them and it's not fair to you." She turned to look at her brother-in-law "both of you."

"WHAT WOULD YOU HAVE US DO BARB" Daniel yelled his first words in hours he dropped his head and lowered his voice "they are all we have left." He buried his face in his hands, he wanted to cry, he wanted to scream some more, but no tears came he shuttered and turned to look at Barbara "they are all we have left."

Barbara stood up from where she was sitting next to Denae's bed she walked over to Daniel and placed a hand on his shoulder "But they're not here, not anymore."


	8. Redhanded

**Warning: This chapter contains a lemon.**

* * *

Today would be the day that Byakuya Kuchki got a taste of his own medicine. Hime had had it, with all the taunting and the teasing, today she would get even, she smiled evilly as she skipped towards squad 6 head quarters. Byakuya thought he could control her with gentle touches and whispered seductive words, and thus far he had been successful. She was pissed at Byakuya for using his sexiness to train her, but even she had to admit he was a magnificent teacher. She had already learned how to master her powers and her temper. Controlling her powers had never been a problem when she was in the world of the living. She only lost control of her powers when she lost control of her emotions. The problem was she was used to controlling her emotions by using music but now that her guitar Slash was in the world of the living along with her beloved ipod she was forced to use something else to calm her emotions. The something that she used to control her emotions now was the squad 6 Captain Byakuya Kuchki. Hime had really liked Ashido, maybe even loved him, but it was nothing like the way she felt about Byakuya. From the moment she saw Byakuya all thoughts of Ashido and every other person flew out of her head and it was just she and he. She really couldn't help her overwhelming attraction to Byakuya, he was just…so…so perfect. Beautiful, intelligent, powerful and that velvety voice of his gave her shivers. Cheyenne was used to men bending over backwards for her, she had been spoiled and adored by every man she had ever met from her father to her ex-boyfriend Ashido. But Byakuya was different she could sense that he was attracted to her but he still held himself aloof, never allowing himself to be drawn in by her flirtations. She knew she wasn't losing her touch she saw the way the other men of the Seritei ogled her, even Byakuya's own Vice Captain Renji Abarai had tripped all over himself when her first saw her; struck dumb by her beauty. Byakuya alone stubbornly refused to yield to her, forcing her to resort to age-old seduction tactics. She had convinced Byakuya's sister Rukia to get her Quincy friend Ishida to make her a sexy emerald green robe instead of the usual soul reaper robes.

And Mitchie and Rangiku had spent hours (much to the dismay of their captain Toshiro) helping her do her make-up and hair. When she finally finished she looked gorgeous. Her auburn hair fell like silk all the way to her waste. Her lips popped with the shiny pink gloss and her normally jade eyes darkened against her robes and looked a sultry emerald green. She was spritzed with cherry blossom perfume and wished good luck before she headed off to squad 6 headquarters. She knocked on the office to Byakuya's door, before hearing a muffled "Enter." She opened the door and Byakuya didn't even bother looking up, instead he kept on filling out papers on his desk. Cheyenne walked silently to his desk waiting patiently until he looked up. He smiled slightly and said "cherry blossoms?"

"Huh, so smelt me coming?" Hime said annoyed. Before she realized what an idiot she sounded like, and began to blush.

"Actually I felt your spiritual pressure and saw your golden reitsu before I smelt your perfume." Cheyenne said nothing so Byakuya kept speaking "As a matter of fact I have been monitoring your whereabouts by reading your spiritual pressure."

"So you have been stalking me, using my spiritual pressure, eh?" she said smirking.

"Not, exactly. I was just making sure of your safety," he said calmly.

"Oh, I'm sure that's the reason. Just like peeping toms just look in windows for dust," Cheyenne said sarcastically.

"For one I do not know what a pippin tom is," he said and his quiet voice turned deadly "And secondly it's my duty to make sure the woman I love is safe."

Cheyenne was so shocked at his admission that all she could do was stare at him. She had spent all this time trying to get him to like her, and he was in love with her. No that couldn't be it; she knew what love looked like. After all when Ashido had told her he loved her there had been roses and candles and he had trembled and then stuttered "I love you." Byakuya on the other hand had said he loved her like it was a known fact, and she just couldn't believe it.

"You love me?" she said disbelievingly.

"I think that should be obvious." Byakuya said coldly.

"Well it's not," said Cheyenne starting to get annoyed with his cold attitude.

"It certainly would have been obvious if you had been paying attention," he said standing up from his chair and looking down on her.

"Paying attention? Paying attention!" she repeated angrily leaning towards him. "I have been doing nothing but paying attention to you since I got in the Soul Society! All I do is listen and watch you like some love sick puppy and you just spring the L-Bomb on me out of no where and expect me not to freak…" cool lips pressing against her own stopped Cheyenne's tirade. She smiled against Byakuya's lips before bringing his lower lip into her mouth and gently sucking on it. Byakuya made a low sound that came from the back of his throat and the next thing Cheyenne knew there was no longer a desk in between them and she was in his arms. They kissed passionately his body trapping her body between the desk and pressing her against him. They took a minute to catch their breath and Byakuya pressed his forehead against Cheyenne's.

"I love you, Hime," Byakuya said, looking into Cheyenne's eyes.

Hime answered him by kissing him again, and again, her tongue skating over his lower lip. He ran his fingers through her auburn hair caressing her scalp as he brought her face even closer to his. Hime longed to run her fingers through his ebony hair but was to worried about damaging his delicate hair pieces so she instead put her hands around his neck. How long they stood there kissing in his office Hime didn't know.

"Captain sorry I'm late! Byakuya's loud-mouthed redheaded Vice Captain interrupted. Hime and Byakuya froze and looked at him. Renji looked horrified.

"I'm sorry…I…I…" he stuttered.

"Get out!" Byakuya snapped at his vice captain for once losing his cool.

Hime and Renji starred at him in shock. Renji recovered first and slowly began to back out of the office, before Hime put up a hand and bade Renji to stop. Cheyenne untangled herself from Byakuya and walked up confidently to Renji and put a hand on his shoulder "It's fine Renji, I was just leaving," she said in a smug tone. "Later Captain Kuchki she said and winked before skipping out of the office. Leaving a stunned Byakuya and Renji in her wake. Cheyenne was ecstatic she had just broken through the great Byakuya Kuchki's wall, victory had never tasted sweeter.

* * *

_Elsewhere in the Soul Society..._

Denae MacDowell was strolling through the Sereitei when she heard his voice.

"Why are you still here?" Gin Ichimaru whispered for once sounding serious.

Denae immediately turned around to give the grinning bastard a piece of her mind, when she realized that he wasn't talking to her. Instead Gin Ichamaru was towering menacingly over a good-looking boy with spiky neon orange hair, and innocent sepia brown eyes.

"I'm waiting for Lord Aizen to grant me his promise, not that it's any of your business, Captain Ichimaru."

Denae froze she did not know what the hell she had walked into, but she knew it couldn't be good when the boy mentioned Aizen. Denae was shocked when Gin's white hand shot out fast as lightening gripping the boy's robes.

"Is that so?" Gin replied coldly. "Then why have you been following my Chakka Zai around? Eh? If you're here waiting for your precious Kisuke then why it is every time I look, your watching her, following her, collecting things that were once hers?"

Denae's eyes widened, 'she was being watched by the orange haired boy? Whom she had never seen before in her life.' She felt paranoia bordering on fear as she thought of being followed, until Gin spoke again.

"I know you have some twisted obsession with Kisuke and I don't care what you do to him. But I see through your mask. You can't fool me, I know you got it in for my Chakka Zai, so imma tell you this once." Gin said his voice getting deadlier with every word. "Stay the hell away from Denae MacDowell. If you so much as touch a hair on her head I'll…" Gin was interrupted by the orange haired boys laughter, a surprisingly familiar giggle.

"Captain Aizen was right you are amusing. You're warning me about hurting your fire starter. When you're the reason she's dead in the first place. I wonder how Denae will feel once she finds out that you're the one that caused the car crash that killed her and her sisters. The boy's eyes shifted to Denae, who stood frozen in horror.

"Well Denae how do you feel about Captain Ichimaru?"

Gin's head whipped around his eyes open showing off sky blue. Denae turned around and ran, as fast as she could away from Gin. The only reason that Gin Ichimaru wasn't fried, was because if she killed him, she would be separated from her beloved sisters. She ran as fast as she could to the first place she could think of her sanctuary the Kuchiki's mansions sakura trees. She didn't hear Gin's footsteps behind her so she assumed that he had let her go. Her assumption was shattered when she caught sight of silver hair shinning amongst the pink sakura trees. Denae stopped in her tracks 10 feet away from Gin. His sky blue eyes snapped open meeting her met silver gray eyes. They stared each other down for a moment both pale and trembling.

Until Gin took a tentative step forward and said, "I've been waiting for you Chakka Zai" in a somewhat breathy voice. That was all it took to break Denae out of her trance. She sprinted towards Gin so fast that Gin barely had time to bat an eyelash before Denae's fist connected with his jaw. She swung her fist wildly at him trying to punch him anywhere she possibly could.

"Murderer, Murderer!" she screamed as she pummeled him.

Gin acted instinctually grabbing her wrists with his large hands, roughly yanking her towards his body.

"Stop it Chakka Zai, stop it right now! I did'nt kill you" Gin said passionately.

"You lying son of a bitch, you killed me and my sisters, attempted to seduce me and now you're going to sit here and lie about it!" she hissed. Before stepping on Gin's foot and kneeing him in the groin. Gin dropped to his knees in pain, but he wrapped his arms tightly around Denae's waist. Denae continued to try to get away from him.

"Chakka…Denae please listen to me," he pleaded. At his tone of voice Denae looked down at his face. His face was completely white except for the dark mark that was forming around his temple from where she punched him and the blood dripping from his thin lips.

"Chakka Zai, I may have had a hand in that car accident…"he stopped because Denae began to struggle in his arms again.

"STOP!" he shouted. "Let me finish, I may have caused the accident but I did not kill you or your sisters…I wouldn't…"

"If you hadn't caused that car crash then my sisters and I, as well as that innocent family would be alive right now," she said coldly.

Her temperature was rising and for the first time in along time she felt like her body was about to be covered in flames. Gin felt the heat through her clothes and knew her control was slipping, so he spoke before thinking.

"I tried to save you, not kill you!" Denae stiffened in his arms as he continued.

"I was ordered to make sure you and your sisters got to the Soul Society, but when I saw that SUV, sink it was like I couldn't control myself. I couldn't let you die. I jumped in the water, and damn near hacked that car to pieces. I got you out of that car! And out of that water. Once I got ya to land I tried everything I could to save ya. I aint much of a healer but I used some kido spells to heal your wounds and then I did the human method of CPR. I did everything I could; I just wanted you to wake up… And I thought, I thought that you were breathing when I left…" he ended in a whisper.

Denae searched his eyes and realized that he was telling the truth, he had tried to save her life. There was so many reasons why she shouldn't trust Gin Ichimaru, so many questions that she still had to ask him, but she didn't care about any of that. She was tired of being good and responsible, she had wanted Gin from the moment she had saw him in the club. As she looked into slitted sky blue eyes she decided to give into what her body desperately craved, she crashed her lips against his.

_She's my cherry pie_

_Cool drink of water a sweet surprise_

_Taste so good make a grown man cry_

_Sweet cherry pie._

To say Gin Ichimaru was surprised when the object of his obsession Denae MacDowell kissed him would be an understatement. He had expected to be punched, kicked and maybe even set on fire. At the very least he imagined that she would curse him out and never wish to see him again. Instead his Chakka Zai was sucking the blood off his bottom lip. He took a split second to listen to his conscience, who sounded an awful lot like his Vice Captain Izuru Kira

_" Denae is very emotional right now, if she were in her right mind there is no way she would be about to give up her virginity to a man like you." Izuru's sorrowful voice rang inside his ears._

Gin looked into Denae's hazy moon beam eyes and contemplated stopping Denae from doing something she would be sure to regret thought had barely registered in his mind, when the feisty blond moaned into the kiss, the sound went straight to Gin's cock. Consequences be damned, he wanted Denae MacDowell more than he had ever wanted anyone in his entire life and here she was willingly throwing herself at him, he wasn't going to turn her down. With the decision made he grabbed the feisty blonde by her slim waist and pulled her onto sakura petal littered ground. One hand carded through wavy blond hair while the other pulled her against his body. Denae whimpered giving Gin the perfect opportunity to thrust his tongue inside her mouth. His tongue explored her innocent mouth and he let out a guttural moan of his own at the taste of her… ginger and fresh melon. Simply delicious. He wondered if she tasted this good everywhere. He removed his lips from hers in favor of licking the column of her neck and tracing her collarbone with his slim fingers subtly sweeping her robes off her shoulders. Denae moaned as he bit into her tan neck her hand yanking on his silver hair. However when he grabbed at the tie holding her robes together Denny put her hands against his chest.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Denae said breathlessly.

"I'm taking your clothes off," Gin said Denae's sash still in his hands. "Or do you want to do that part?"

"Just because I get a little frisky with you doesn't mean we are going to have sex pervert. She said haughtily. "I barely know you."

Gin looked at her before his fox grinned split his face. He knew she would eventually come to her senses and put up a fight. But it didn't matter he had already caught his prey; there was no walking away from this. Quick as lightning he was on her, crushing their bodies together, roughly taking her beautiful face in his hands. Denae's eyes widened and Gin knew she was afraid of him.

"Calm down Chakka Zai, I aint gonna hurt you. I'm just gonna give you what you want but to scared to ask for."

Denae looked at Gin like he was crazy, " What do you mean?"

"Don't play with me Chakka Zai, I know you aint as much of angel as you look. You want me and I want you. You're just too afraid to lose control. Perfect little Denae MacDowell always calm, cool and reasonable. "I see the fire in your eyes and I know" he said pausing to grab her hand and put it on his clothed erection, "that you want this."

She said nothing but a whimper escaped her lips. Gin moved his lips to her ear nipping lightly on the lobe and whispered "give in, just this once, I'll take good care of you."

It was like a fire had been ignited in Denae's soul and was traveling through her body, completely overpowering her mind. Till all that was left was lust and Gin's delectable body waiting to fulfill her darkest desires. More like enemies than lovers they roughly tore each other's clothes away. Licking, biting and scratching each other's bodies as their clothes were deposited on the ground. They looked at each other's naked bodies in awe.

Denae stared as Gin's pale, long lean muscular body her eyes focused on Gin's long thickly veined member standing at attention. Pale white hairs doing nothing to hide his extensive length. Denae paled before blushing as her mouth began to water. Gin stood still as a statue trying to burn the image of his Chakka Zai naked and perfect crawling towards him on pink petals. Hair wild, eyes misty and showing off every inch of her golden scarless figure. He was disturbed from his raptures when the figure before him hesitantly licked the head of his erection. Gin growled this sexy ass virgin would be the death of his self-control. Again Denae put her mouth on him this time wrapping her kiss swollen lips around the head of his penis, gently sucking. Gin resisted the urge to ram himself down her throat, reminding himself that she was virgin and he had to go at her pace. He let her continue her tentative licks and sucks until he couldn't take it anymore. He was so hard his dick could cut through glass. It was time to claim his Chakka Zai once in for all. He pushed her away from his cock and almost came when she sighed in disappointment. Enough was enough, he flung himself on to Denae pinning her to the ground. He rubbed himself against her dripping slit before kissing her.

He spoke against her lips "This is going to hurt and there will probably be a little blood. But I guarantee you this, the pain is nothing compared to the pleasure you will feel."

Denae nodded in understanding trembling with a combination of fear and excitement. He started out slowly, gently pushing himself into her until he was halfway sheathed. Denae was whimpering and trying her best not to cry. Sex hurt really freaking bad, it felt like she was getting cut from the inside but she didn't want to turn Gin off by crying when he was trying to be so gentle with her. Gin kissed Denae passionately, stroking her thighs trying to take her mind off the pain of penetration. When Denae began relaxing and returning his kisses, Gin took advantage of her distraction and slammed his cock the rest of the way in. Denae let out a shriek of pain.

"Sorry Chakka Zai", Gin said softly. As tears leaked out of Denae's eyes. For Denae's part she wanted to kill the fox-eyed bastard who was currently moving his hips shifting his cock inside of her. Of all the people to lose her virginity to it had to be this bastard, who damn near tore her in half. In her anger at Gin's insensitivity she didn't realize that the pain of penetration was slowly ebbing away and it's place was mind-numbing pleasure. In and out Gin rocked, until Denae slowly started moving her hips to meet his thrust.

The Pain was entirely gone now and heat was starting to spread from the inside of her body where she was connected to Gin. Gin's thrust picked up in speed. He was making love to his dream girl and was trying his best not to come before her. Denae moaned in earnest now her toes curling as she crossed her ankles behind Gin's back. Gin grunted as his thrust became erratic. Uncontainable heat spreading through his body as he looked down at the beautiful creature he was connected to. She moaned again in ecstasy the heat in her body damn near uncontrollable. Gin gave a particularly deep thrust and Denae screamed this time in pleasure. Then there was an explosion inside of Denae's body. Her vision saw stars before she saw white. Gin for his part was being choked by Denae's tight wet walls, he had never been this hot in his life. He bit her shoulder before coming deep inside her, before collapsing in post coital bliss on top of her. Neither one of them noticed the effect of their sexual encounter.

_

* * *

Meanwhile…_

Mitchie was in the squad 10 head quarters sitting patiently with her Captain as her sister Alex rambled on and on about the greatness of Aizen, the idiocy of some guy she called tattoo faced perv and complaining once again about Deane's lack of understanding. Mitchie loved her sister but this conversation was repetitive. So instead Mitchie was focused on her beautiful pale, aqua eyed captain. Their hands were so close that if she shifted a little bit her pinky finger would touch his. If only she had the courage to move her finger an inch… she was roused from her thoughts when Alex suddenly shouted

"HOLY SHIT! THAT WAS AN EXPLOSION!"

What? Toshiro and Mitchie exclaimed.

Look out the window don't you see all that smoke?" Alex said exasperated.

"Is that red stuff …fire?" Mitchie added horrified.

"It's coming from the Kuchiki mansion" Toshiro said. As soon as the words left his mouth.

Alex and Mitchie shouted "DENNY and HIME!" Both running out the door. By the time Toshiro caught up with them Alex was already in the air floating toward the Kuchiki mansion. Mitchie stood trembling watching the smoke. Once again she felt like the weakest link. Until she felt a small cool hand grip hers.

She looked down into sea colored eyes as Toshiro said, "What are you waiting for lets go put the fire out!" Toshiro grabbed her swung her into his small sturdy arms and flash stepped towards the mansion after Alex.

In no time at all they reached the mansion. From the air Alex shouted "God damn it look at the trees!"

Mitchie looked at the circle of what were once beautiful sakura trees, in their place stood angry red flames reaching the sky. She recognized the red and gold blaze as her sister's signature. Denny was in trouble. Without even thinking Mitchie summoned her power of water from within her she jumped out of Toshiro's arms and ran through the fire her waterpower shielding her from the burn. She called the water from every source of the Seritei to aide her. Mighty waves came crashing towards the trees. Only to stop when she heard Alex bellow,

"WHAT A FUCKIN HYPOCRITE!"

Mitchie looked at the scene before her, Captain Ichimaru and Denae were naked intertwined and sleeping amidst the fire. Mitchie lost control of the water and the waves came crashing down upon the trees and the sleeping lovers.

_

* * *

_

Songs

_Cherry Pie by Warrant_


	9. Jar of Hearts

_I know I can't take one more step towards you_

_cause all that's waiting is regret_

_And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore_

_you lost the love I love the most_

_I learned to live half alive_

_And now you want me one more time._

_4 months later…._

Daniel and Tasha MacDowell stood in their daughters' hospital room surrounded by family, and close friends of the family. The hospital priest was finishing up his prayer as the doctor checked each girl vital signs. Kiskue Urahara stood next to the door in the shadows of the other guest he had a direct view of Denae lying in her bed but no one took notice of him he was nothing but a fly on the wall.

After Dr. Cullen finished his task he stepped aside to allow Tasha and Daniel to say goodbye to their daughters one at a time. After six months of going back and forth with the doctor on whether or not to leave the girls on life support both grief stricken parents had decided together the best they could do for their girls would be to take them off life support.

They had made the announcement over a week ago but it was today that they gathered enough strength and courage to pull the plug on both Denae and Cheyenne. Daniel walked over to the window that he often looked out of. It was a warm sunny day and normally the rays would seep into his soul and make him feel better but nothing could raise his spirits today, nothing. He looked down at the parking lot which was now packed with all the girls fans, reminding him of all the people they had touched in their short time on this earth.

He lowered his head and turned back to his wife who was now saying the last of her good byes to her daughter Cheyenne. She began smoothing out the girls wavy auburn hair smiling sweetly at her daughter. Tasha ended her words by kissing her daughter on the temple and then stepping back for the doctor to step in. Tasha walked over to Daniel grabbing his hand and resting her tired head on his shoulder. She wasn't going to cry today, she had a week to prepare for this moment. No that's a lie she had six months, her daughters needed her to be strong and she was going to be.

She watched the young handsome doctor turn off the machines one by one leaving only the heart monitor going. The steady beeping that Tasha had gotten so accustomed to hearing. Her heart gave a sudden jolt of happiness when the beeps kept going and then it broke when the tone went steady, Hime was gone. Tasha closed her eyes and began focusing on her breathing she wasn't going to cry she bit down on her lower lip, she was going to remain strong no matter what. She was doing good until Daniel's body began to shaking next to her and the sudden sound of his sobs broke her strength and the dam she had been holding back broke free. The doctor turned off the monitor and the only sounds heard were the parents sobs and the machines coming from Denae.

The doctor walked over to Denae's bed and just like before he began to turn off the machines that had been keeping the young girl alive for so many months, leaving only the heart monitor still going. This time Tasha didn't let the sound fool her, as the beeping continued on and on, but something wasn't right because Denae's monitor kept going even the Doctor looked confused, he checked the girl's vital signs once again before turning to look at the parents.

* * *

_Meanwhile in the Soul Society…_

Denae busied herself preparing a romantic evening for her and Gin. It had been four months since their Kuchiki garden incident and much to her sisters chagrin she had become scarce making her life all about Gin. She scoffed to herself at the memory of Alex telling her that she was spending too much time with Gin (whom she coined the fox face creeper) after she had told Denae in a not so subtle manner that she needed to get a life in the first place.

Amazing enough she thought her and Gin were perfect for each other in a weird twisted and sadistic sort of way.

"I honestly believe it's lust." Cheyenne said picking up her shopping bags she was heading out to go back to squad six. "Did you hear what I said Denny" Denae was off in her own world preparing a dinner for Gin. She looked up from her meal

"Hmm you say something." Cheyenne rolled her eyes.

"I think you are in deep lust not love with Captain Ichimaru." Denae just shrugged her shoulders she had heard all of this time and time again, and at this point it didn't phase her. Maybe it was lust who was she to say it wasn't but she could honestly say she had never felt this way about anyone before. "He is such a jerk."

"Tch I'm sorry have you not met Captain Byakuya Kuchiki"

"That's different."

"Jerk is jerk don't throw stones Hime." She held her left hand up and out to the side looking up at the ceiling "Gin is an acquired taste."

"I'll say."

"But once you get a taste." She smacked her lips, now looking at her sister "It's damn good."

"Like I said lust." Cheyenne walked towards the door and slid it open looking back at her older sister. "He doesn't deserve this" Pointing down towards the floor where Denae had sprinkled Sakura petals that led to the bedroom. "And he doesn't deserve you."

"Whatever, he needs this he lost one of his oldest friends the other day." Denae was referring to Sosuke Aizen. Who was found murdered only days ago. Gin was all smiles but Denae who had been in a relationship with him for the past few months knew better. Gin was not himself he was distant from her which was not like him, she loved being around him and he love having her. His little Chakka Zai which was also funny because since Aizen's death he had only referred to her by her first name.

Cheyenne took one step outside before an explosion up at the Sogyokou Hill drew her attention.

"What the hell was that." Denae dropped the knife she was using to cut up vegetables and darted across the room to the door. Both her and Cheyenne shared a look before they started running in the direction of the Sogyokou.

* * *

_Somewhere in the Soul Society_

_Not to long ago…..._

_He was sitting down at the circular desk in the assembly hall of central forty six his legs crossed his arm propped up resting his cheek on his fist. He looked utterly bored but inside he was excited. He stared up at the smiling blonde she was so easy to manipulate doing anything and everything he asked._

_"It is important you talk to your sister Mitchie, do not let me down." She shook her head she began rambling on about how she could do whatever it was he needed and that he doesn't need her other sisters. "Are you attempting to tell me what it is I need." Once again the girl shook her head her eyes growing wide."_

_"Why I think you are being to hard on the lil tike Captain Aizen." Gin was sitting across the room on the circular desk playing in the hair of one the dead nearby swinging his legs._

_"I can take care of myself you creeper." The young girl spat back at him. Gin shot his hands up in surrender._

_"Just trying to help but if you want to be stubborn be my guest. You know Denae was right about you."_

_"Keep my sister's name out of your mouth."_

_"While your making demands." Gin gave a sly grin "I suspect you want me to keep other things out of your sister." Gin jumped off the table and walked over to the girl. Standing next to her he looked down at the now amused Aizen. "Are we going with you; Kaname and I." Gin inquired._

_"Why? would you prefer to stay here with your Chakka Zai." Gin grimaced at the way Aizen said the pet name he had chosen for Denae. Aizen saw the face that Gin made and he smiled. Aizen turned to the young girl. "If you are able to get Mitchie away from Captain Hitsugaya bring her to the Sogyokou." The girl gave her idol a big smile before skipping off. Getting Mitchie away from the little boy shouldn't be a problem. One of her abilities as the baby was getting her older sisters to do whatever it was she needed them to do._

_Gin began to walk towards the exit before he was stopped by Aizen. "Where are you going Gin we still have business to tend to."_

_"I need to go see Denae if you want her-"_

_"I will get her when I need her." Aizen cut in. Gin gave him a puzzled look. "I think some time away from her would do you some good. Get your head focused Gin." Aizen stood up and walked over to Gin patting the silver haired man on the shoulder. "You need focus."_

_Gin was going to respond but foot steps in the distance drew both of their attention. Renji Abari walked into the assembly hall of central forty six. Taking in his surroundings and then coming to the realization that all forty six members were lying dead at their appropriate seats. His eyes fell on the two men standing in the middle of the inner circle and then they narrowed._

_"Wha what have you done." He managed to stutter out and then another realization hit him "Captain Aizen you're supposed to be dead." Captain Aizen gave Renji a small wave and smile before greeting him._

_"Hey there Renji." His warm brown eyes greeting the shocked red head. He flashed stepped over to Renji. Standing no more than three feet from him "Why are you here."_

_"I saw one of those MacDowell girls come out of here and so I came in to see what-"_

_"Is that right, how unfortunate for you." Captain Aizen pulled out his Zanpakuto and ran it through Renji's gut. "Curiosity will get you nowhere with me." Renji fell to his knees holding his gaping wound blood spilling on the cold tile. "Come Gin Kaname should be waiting for us on the Sogyokou."_

* * *

"Well that was interesting" Gin said dusting his shoulders off. Renji Abari had just performed a kido spell that back fired on him when the not so deceased Captain Aizen performed a counter kido. The red head fell to the ground holding his abdomen and coughing up more blood he was worse for ware. After he was stabbed he gathered up enough strength to follow Gin and Aizen but not before sending out a message to the other Captains about what he had witnessed in central forty six but so far he was the only one that had shown up.

"Are you done making a fool of yourself Lieutenant Abari." Sosuke Aizen asked turning his back on the near dead man. Walking over to Gin "Well I suspect that explosion will draw out everyone in the Sereitei."

Alex was pulling Mitchie along who wanted to turn around and head back to squad ten to get Captain Hitsugaya after the explosion. She found it easier to use her powers whenever he was around he was the best thing to happen to her in a long time and because of him she had more control over her powers than ever before. But for some reason Alex didn't get it, she insisted that they didn't need 'the little boy' and began dragging Mitchie the rest of the way up the Sogyokou.

Once they reached the top, Mitchie was shock and scared to see Sosuke Aizen who gave her a soft smile, he walked over to the brunette and gave her a warm embrace she barely registered his greeting but she heard him say that they would be leaving soon. He let her go and walked back over to where he had been originally standing as if that was the spot he needed to be in. Still confused Mitchie looked back at Alex who was beaming at Aizen very pleased with herself for some reason unbeknownst to Mitchie. Something about the situation didn't feel right to her and she desperately wanted to get away from there but she knew by the look on Tosen's face that she wasn't going to be going anywhere. Off in the distance she noticed Gin who had his eyes closed as usual and a smile from ear to ear on his face. Her face turned up in disgust, she always knew he was no good and she couldn't wait to tell Denny when she saw her. If she ever got free.

Fortunately for Mitchie Sosuke Aizen had been right the explosion had gotten everyone's attention and it drew every high ranking Soul reaper to their location. The three men were surrounded and out number but they didn't seem to be phased by the odds. Yamamoto addressed Aizen he wanted to know how he faked his death and why. Aizen simply answered "because I have no need to be a soul reaper and I felt that Captain Sosuke Aizen needed a proper ending."

People began speaking over each other flabbergasted at what they were hearing come from the highly respected Captain. "The Captain Aizen you all knew and admired, never existed." Aizen added. It fell quiet on the Sogyokou.

"Gin" The soft voice came from a distance somewhere in the crowd it was Denae she was out of breath she obviously ran the entire way to the top of the hill that over looked the entire Seretei. "What's going on." She began to walk towards him taking notice and not caring about Aizen. She was grabbed by the arm by someone she tried to shrug them off but they had a firm grip on her. She heard the words traitor, murderer, not safe, but she wanted to hear what Gin had to say she felt her body run hot right before the person who was holding her screamed out in pain.

"She fucking burned me." It had been Cheyenne that was trying to hold her back "Denny are you fucking crazy they said he's a traitor that he killed people." Denae ran over to Gin who stood rooted to his spot his eyes fixed on her. Out of her peripheral she noticed people trying to reach for her but she blocked their path with flames.

Alex who was still on the side of the crowd surrounding Aizen, Gin and Tosen wanted to join them and as she was about to make a move she felt strong arms grab her around the waist. She began kicking and punching or trying for that matter. She found it useless the person who was holding her was twice her size and she was no match for his strength, she twisted her body so that she could look up and see who was holding her. Her insides boiled over as she looked up into the face of Shuhei Hisagi.

"Let me go you per-"

"NO" His voice left no room for argument, he had joked around with her before and she often told him off but she never recalled a moment where he was this assertive, Alex shriveled in his arms.

"Gin is it true. What they're saying. Are you a traitor. Did you kill sssom someone" Denae had built up a wall of flames around her and the three men, when she heard Yamamoto yell arrest them. She couldn't let that happen not without knowing if it was true what they were saying about Gin. He didn't answer at first looking at her gray eyes glistening from the tears that were threaten to spill over. He imagined that she must have felt betrayed by him once again in their relationship. He contemplated lying to her, lying was always second nature to him.

Denae's body began to trembling the heat building as the flames intensified. Gin opened his eyes his beautiful sky blue orbs looking at her. Her heart dropped shattering into a million pieces could she love a traitor, could she make excuses for a killer, was she prepared for what she knew he was about to say, he was who they said he was. He had betrayed her once again. Gin's lips began to move but no sound came out, she wanted to hear what he had to say she needed to hear it maybe it was all lies. She opened her mouth to speak to Gin but no sound came out. Her vision began to fade going white as Gin's form began to fade from her sight and slowly her memory.

Denae felt like a two ton elephant was sitting on her chest. Her mouth was incredibly dry but when she tried to swallow something was obstructing her throat, she tried to cough but burning pain seared it's way up her throat. She tried to scream out in pain but once again the same searing pain. She squinted her eyes before opening them the bright light hitting her eyes made her forcefully shut them again. She tried to focus on the voices she was hearing. It sounded like utter chaos, people shouting, sobbing and a loud banging like someone was pounding on a wall no a window. She tried to open her eyes again, squinting for a few moments before things started to focus. All she could see was white, the white of the ceiling.

'Where am I' she thought to herself. She felt uneasy and she didn't know why. Denae was so very scared the shouting and the crying making her panic on the inside she couldn't see anyone and the loud beeping next to her head was doing nothing for her nerves. She felt someone fall on her increasing the weight on her chest making it even harder for her to breath. The beeping grew louder as what she only thought was an alarm beginning to go off. The person moved and the panic grew in her chest. Denae tried to shift her head and found her neck to be incredibly stiff. Why did her body feel like such a stranger to her. The terror must have shown in her face because she felt a soft hand on her left hand as it grabbed it and held it in it's own. She tried to move her head in the direction of the hand but her neck wouldn't allow it.

"Don't move" The voice said "The Doctor's coming back just hold on Denae" For some reason she was in pain not physical, her heart hurt and she didn't know why. Tears fell from her eyes at the sound of the voice that had brought so much comfort. She wanted to see his face she tried to move her head once again, this time his face coming into view. His wild pale blonde hair falling wildly about his face, piercing gray eyes staring at her behind his blonde hair. He ran a hand through her hair. "You're going to be okay, I've got you now."

_And who do you think you are_

_Running 'round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

* * *

**Jar of hearts-Christina Perri**


End file.
